


Loose Ends - Part #3 - Ghosts

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Twewytober was a prompt challenge run in the Twewy tag on Tumblr.
There are four parts to the full series.
Part #1 - MinoruNeku Sakuraba has become the new Conductor of Shibuya and his first order of business is fucking things up as much as possible.
Part #2 - Interim (Intermission)There are some things that are easier than others, when cleaning up the mess in the middle of Shibuya’s UG.
Part #3 - GhostsAfter the trouble with Minoru, things were beginning to get back to normal until a series of anomalous numbers and a few text messages remind Neku Sakuraba that Shibuya is anything but.
Part #4 - IssuesSometimes, the things we bury the deepest are the first to surface.





	

_(Mostly using starter prompts in this part.)_

 

**Best Friends Starter Prompts - #1 ““YOU ARE A DICK. Also I’m at your door, let me in.”**

 

The apartment complex was decked out in bright colors and bows for the upcoming festive season. Neku hadn’t thought much about decorating for Christmas, or even if he wanted to celebrate it traditionally or with Western flair. As far as he was concerned, the only thing he would be doing was the UG gift exchange. The only reason he even considered doing it was for Charmain. She’d been selected to oversee the gift giving and Neku wanted to support her because she was his friend.

It reminded Neku that he had friends in both worlds, but his RG friends had began to get a bit busy and weren’t always available to hang out. Joshua told Neku they would eventually forget he existed and would most likely move on from Shibuya for the protection of the UG.

The thought pissed Neku off. What was the point in becoming friends and getting to know each other if all the people who knew him would forget he existed?

Neku tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. The evening was giving way to night and Joshua had demanded Neku go out and get a few things from the grocery store. Of course, Joshua had been in a rather sour mood since Neku beat him not six, but seven times in a row at Tin Pin. The Composer tended to take losing very hard and Neku knew it was best to get out of his hair.

The elevator was playing holiday music and Neku almost turned to take the stairs. He would have, if they didn’t live on the thirteenth floor. Neku sighed and tried to ignore the fifteenth rendition of Jingle Bells he’d heard that week.

He exited the elevator as soon as the doors cracked open. Joshua’s apartment door was closed and when Neku went to open the door he found it locked. When he tried to transport into the apartment he met a wall and frowned.

Neku set the bag of groceries on the carpet and pulled his phone out.

“Hey, asshole, let me in.”

The message sent with a ‘fwip’.

Neku waited.

“No.”

“C’mon, Josh. I have milk and ice cream.”

“No.”

“I swear to God if you don’t open this door I’m going to break it down.”

There was a long pause.

“No.”

“You are being a dick. Open the damn door or I’ll go over to Hanekoma’s and eat.”

The pause was longer and filled with bouncing ellipses. Eventually the ‘fwip’ sounded and Neku saw a series of rather, uh, colorful emojis.

Instead of texting he banged his fist on the door and yelled Joshua’s name as loud as he could. When yelling didn’t work, Neku began hollering an off-key version of a holiday song he knew Joshua disliked with a fiery passion.

“Up on the housetop, reindeers paws,” Neku screeched.

The door flew open so swiftly it slammed against the wall.

Joshua stood glaring at Neku. “Don’t ever sing that song around me.”

“Well,” Neku picked the bag of groceries up and walked into the apartment, “stop being Queen Douchebag and I won’t.”

“I’m not-“ Joshua grumbled. “Never mind. Bring the groceries to the kitchen. I’m going to cook for you tonight.”

Neku did as told and leaned on the counter while Joshua began digging food from the bag. “You know, I’m a little worried what you’re going to make since I had to get bleach and baking soda.”

Joshua threw him an irritated look. “I’m not going to poison you, Neku. If I wanted you dead I would just shoot you again. I know how you love that.”

“Heh.” Neku propped his chin on a hand. “So what’s it going to be? Something spicy?”

“Not particularly. I’m making stir fry,” Joshua said, setting the ingredients on the counter. “Yakisoba stir fry to be exact. I’m not the best cook, but I’ll try not to kill you.”

Neku smiled. He liked to watch Joshua try and act like a normal human. It had only been recently that Joshua decided to eat anything other than take out. Apparently he wasn’t the best at using the kitchen, and despite trying several cookbooks and having lessons from Hanekoma, he almost always burnt the food.

But to Neku, it didn’t matter. If the food was burnt he would still eat it. The look on Joshua’s face of accomplishment was something Neku loved to see.

He settled down on one of the stools at the kitchen island where Joshua was prepping food.

Joshua was quite efficient with a knife. He chopped up three kinds of peppers, garlic, squash, and a variety of garnishes within a few minutes. They sat in a pot waiting to be used.

Neku peeked into the pot and stole one of the slivers of pepper before being smacked with a wooden spoon. “Sorry. I’m just hungry.”

“Neku, you don’t need to eat.”

“Tell that to my stomach,” he argued. The pepper was a little soft but still crunchy.

One of the things Neku liked the most about letting Joshua cook was that the Composer tended to glow softly when focusing on creative projects. He also liked to sing foreign songs. His favorite seemed to be English songs from the forties and fifties. Sometimes he even went back to the twenties, but rarely did he go anywhere else.

The smell of food cooking and the sound of music with pops and snaps of stir fry filled the kitchen and warmed Neku’s soul. He remembered being little. His mother loved to cook and they were often alone because of his father’s business life. They would try new dishes and cook together, and since her passing Neku hadn’t done much with what he’d learned. There wasn’t any use cooking anything fancy since he lived alone for so long after.

“Oh,” Joshua said, “is that supposed to happen?”

Neku winced. “What?”

“Never mind, the book says it’s completely normal.”

“I don’t want to know, do I?”

Joshua glanced over his shoulder. “Nope.”

“Heh, okay,” Neku said. He pulled out his phone and checked his email and texts while waiting. There wasn’t much in the way of work and the next week’s Game had too little Players, and was pushed to the next month. Neku flicked his finger across the screen and deleted several spam messages. Even in the UG there was junk mail.

A spoon suddenly appeared between him and the phone screen. It had a variety of hot vegetables and a small piece of chicken on the end. He opened his mouth and Joshua slid it inside.

“Hot,” Neku gasped, but he blew around the food in his mouth until it was cool. He began to chew, all the while being watched by Joshua. “Mm. It’s good.”

“Does it need more garlic?” Joshua turned back to the cook top. “I might need to add some paprika, and a little lemon…”

“I think it’s good the way it is.” Neku clicked his phone off and stuck it in his pocket. “Do you want me to get the plates or are we going to share a big bowl?”

Joshua giggled. “Well, it was fun until you started eating my half.”

“You can’t tell who's is who’s when it’s all together.”

The Composer grinned. He scooped it all into a large bowl he’d already set out. “We could feed each other and then it wouldn’t matter.”

Neku smiled. “Chopsticks, silverware, or fingers?”

“Why not both?” Joshua said with a shrug. “Chopsticks and fingers.”

“Aight,” Neku said and hopped off the stool.

“Oh, please, Neku, don’t say ‘aight’,” Joshua huffed, “you sound like Beat.”

Neku shook his head. He didn’t want to think about his friends.

They decided to eat on the couch. Neku carried the bowl and Joshua carried two glasses and a bottle of red wine he had been saving. It wasn’t for any special occasion, but Joshua often made every day a special occasion in one way or another.

Neku settled down on the couch and held the bowl in his lap while Joshua sat down to pour both of them a drink. The television was on and the UG News Network was being broadcast. It was another odd thing about the UG. It had its own television networks.

“Here’s to another day,” Joshua said, and clinked the glasses together before handing Neku his.

Neku clinked them again. “And to many more, right?”

“I feel like a married couple,” Joshua teased and reached into the bowl with his chopsticks. He took out a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. “I didn’t burn it.”

“Not this time. I think you’re getting better.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Neku saw the glow around Joshua turn a shade of gold. It meant Joshua was happy.

“So,” Neku took a bite of food and swallowed, “what’s on the news tonight?”

“Who cares,” Joshua returned. He was watching Neku more than the television.

Neku stared back.

The news broadcast faded into static and the only thing Neku could focus on was Joshua’s happy glow and the spark in his lavender eyes. Neku leaned close, but hesitated.

Joshua pressed his mouth to Neku’s. It was a sweet, simple kiss.

“You make me happy,” the Composer said. “And when I am happy, so is the spirit of Shibuya.”

“Uh, thanks? I mean,” Neku felt flustered, “I’m happy, too. Uhm, Josh?”

He had returned to eating. “Yes, Neku?”

“I love you.”

Neku had said it before in passing. He’d said it in the middle of a passionate session of kissing and touching, but he’d never just…said it…because. The long pause made him nervous, and he started to back peddle when Joshua said nothing back.

A gentle hand came up to cover Neku’s blubbering mouth. “Shh. I love you, too.”

It felt as if a falling star had landed in Neku’s chest. His heart was full.

The moment ended when Joshua turned to the television and began insulting the news.

Neku grinned stupidly while eating, and continued to smile when Joshua began fighting him for the food with his chopsticks.

The night couldn’t have been better.

It made Neku feel uneasy-just a bit. He’d learned whenever things seemed to be going in the right direction they were more likely to dip into a complete and total hell on earth.

Neku hoped he was wrong.

* * *

 

**Best Friends Starter Prompts #2 – “Do you think foods have feelings? Maybe that gumball I dropped today was sad I didn’t eat him…”**

 

It was the week before Thanksgiving in America. Neku knew because of all the mass emails and texts the Conductors in America were sending each other and the world. In the UG, Neku’d found, there were a lot of major and minor holidays celebrated whether or not a Composer or Conductor was in a certain country or state. The UG loved to party and celebrate life, and holidays were no exception.

Neku still couldn’t understand how a business focused on death could be so cheery.

He was standing outside the bus station watching people come and go. Often when Neku felt disconnected from the music of Shibuya he would stand in the middle of a crowd and let the emotions and thoughts of the people flow into him. He didn’t need a Player Pin to hear the internal monologues of Shibuya’s citizens, but there were moments Neku wished he could block certain ones out.

“Do you think foods have feelings?” A girl with dark pink hair in a ponytail lamented. “Maybe that gumball I dropped today was sad I didn’t eat him…”

Neku exhaled. What an idiot.

“Hey!” A group of children-none more older than eight-ran past Neku. They were laughing and calling to each other as they talked about nonsense. Neku smiled and watched them round the corner.

When he turned back, he felt…off.

The crowd was still there. It wasn’t as busy as the Scramble Crossing, but it was busy enough that people were walking in front of each other. In the middle of the crowd there was one person standing still. He was staring into the station underpass.

Neku watched the boy who seemed to be just a few years older than he was. The boy had a strange mop of brown hair with messy bangs hanging in front of his face. He looked haggard and worn. His clothes weren’t anything to be proud of-a shirt and pants from Mus Rattus that hadn’t been on the rack in years. Neku looked down and noticed the boy didn’t have shoes, but just torn and dirtied white socks.

As if the boy could sense Neku’s scrutiny, he turned.

The boy’s eyes were green and they glowed. He stared at Neku with a trembling gaze.

“Help me,” he whispered, but Neku heard it clearly.

Neku rushed forward but the crowd surged around the boy and he disappeared. It left Neku confused and panicked as he scanned the crowd and tried to find any trace of the guy.

He realized suddenly. The boy didn’t have the same frequency as the people around them.

It was higher. It was tuned into the energy between UG and RG. A living person inside of the UG.

Neku spun around. He tried desperately to sense the boy but it was as if he hadn’t even been there. Neku immediately tuned his frequency into the music of Shibuya and transported to Cat Street. If anyone knew about the whole living in the UG thing, it would be Hanekoma.

The café was almost empty. There were two schoolgirls sitting in the back. Neku could tell they weren’t Players, but they were RG girls enjoying mochas. It wasn’t often that Hanekoma let the living into his café, but he did it to keep the mysterious reputation up.

“Hey, Mr. H!” Neku called into the back. Not getting a reply, he went into the storeroom.

Hanekoma was knelt down, writing serial numbers onto a pad from a stack of cardboard boxes. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Uh, I think we have a problem,” he said, kneeling next to the barista. “I just…saw a living guy in the UG.”

“Huh,” Hanekoma continued writing numbers down in angelic script, “can’t say I believe you.”

Neku frowned. “Yeah, I did. It was weird. His eyes were like…glowing.”

The news didn’t seem to faze the Producer. He shrugged and continued working.

“Fine,” Neku grumbled. He stood up and started milling about the storeroom. There were boxes of pins, clothing, and a variety of papers. A few blank canvases were leaning against the wall in the back and a series of paint buckets and spray cans were there as well.

“So this kid,” Hanekoma began, “what’d he look like?”

“What most people would call a street urchin.”

Hanekoma snorted. “Heh. Cute.”

“No, seriously. This guy had on clothes from five years ago and no shoes. His eyes,” Neku repeated, “were glowing green. He looked at me and said ‘help me’.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Hanekoma stood up and set the clipboard he was using on a box, “there’s phantoms all around the UG.”

“Phantoms?” Neku waited for Hanekoma to walk past before following. “What kind of phantoms?”

Hanekoma went behind the counter and started making a cup of coffee. “Y’know. Erased Players. They’re not always absorbed immediately. It’s like a ghost. Only, not.”

“But he’s-“ Neku sat down at the bar. “He’s alive. I felt it.”

“Here, drink this.” Hanekoma set the black coffee in front of Neku. “It’ll calm yer nerves.”

Neku thought otherwise considering the caffeine content of Hanekoma’s drinks. He took the cup and held it, but didn’t sip. “Okay, say you don’t think I’m nuts. What else could it be?”

Hanekoma scratched his stubbly chin. “Eh, it could be someone like Josh but that’s rare.”

“I dunno, Mr. H. Psychic abilities aren’t that rare.” He took a sip of the coffee. “But I guess coffee skills are…”

“Shaddup,” he growled. “Psychic skills ain’t rare but UG level ones are.”

“Every day this job gets more confusing,” Neku whispered as he continued drinking. “It can’t be as bad as Minoru.”

“We have had worse,” Hanekoma said. He leaned on the counter with one hand under his chin. “Josh’ll tell ya all about the incident in 94. It was a hot topic even when he signed on.”

Neku shrugged. “I doubt he’d tell me anything. Mr. H, I’ve got a stupid question.”

“There ain’t any stupid questions, just stupid people.”

“Wow, harsh,” Neku said. “Did…did Joshua watch me before the Game?”

Hanekoma tilted his head. “Why?”

“I was just curious.”

He drank the rest of the coffee, tossed a few coins on the counter, and got up to leave. The door chimed as he started to exit.

“Hey, kiddo,” Hanekoma walked around the counter and stood close to Neku, “don’t tell Josh.”

Neku crinkled his forehead. “What? Why?”

“Just don’t.”

The door closed between them and Neku stood on the sidewalk feeling worse than he had before. He strolled down the sidewalk and listened to the music of Shibuya as he tried to figure out who or what the boy with the glowing eyes was. He looked frightened. It reminded Neku of his first few minutes in the UG and though the guy might not have been a Player, he was still as scared as one.

Neku closed his eyes. He hid the thought in the back of his mind and tucked his hands in his coat pockets as he crossed through Miyashita Park. The wind was calm and the city streets were filled with busy people and random chatter.

The entire walk home, Neku kept looking for the guy, but it was fruitless.

* * *

 

**Best Friends Starter Prompt #3 - “You’re sad. Don’t lie to me. I see the pouty thing you do.”**

**(Pt. 1)**

 

Neku spent a good portion of the day wandering around Shibuya. He didn’t see the boy or feel the same frantic energy in the mix of people. At around three he decided to return home to the comfort of familiarity and Joshua. It was still a bit weird that the guy who shot him-twice-made Neku feel warm.

The apartment was filled with music. Neku recognized the song as one of Joshua’s favorites to listen to when he needed to relax. Joshua wasn’t in the living area or the kitchen, but the sound of soft singing called to Neku from down the hall. He was in the bathroom.

“Hey, Josh,” Neku said as he leaned into the bathroom. “Uh, what are you doing?”

Joshua was scrubbing at his feet with a stone that smelled of sulfur. He continued rubbing it over his heel and big toe in fine circles. “I’m giving myself a pedicure. Do you mind?”

“Why aren’t you having someone else do it?”

“I have sensitive feet,” he explained, and set the stone down to wash his foot with a wet cloth. “Where have you been all day?”

Neku sat down on a short stool. “Around. Just around.”

Joshua gave him a look. His eyes narrowed. “You’re sad. Don’t tell me otherwise because you’re doing that pouty thing you do when you don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m not-“ he started to object but the look in Joshua’s eyes silenced him. “I’m just tired.”

“Liar liar pants on fire,” Joshua teased. He dried his foot and began rubbing lotion into it. “You can talk to me about anything. I won’t judge.”

Neku didn’t want to tell him. Not only because Hanekoma had told him not to, but he didn’t see the boy afterward so it could have just been a trick of the mind. He shook his head and forced a smile.

“I’m good. Thanks.”

Joshua shrugged. “If you don’t want to talk you don’t have to. How is Charmain’s gift exchange coming along?”

“It’s going good. She’s got almost every district signed up. Did you know Texas has eight districts? It’s like a country on it’s own. America is huge. I don’t think I’d like it there.”

“No, you probably wouldn’t.” Joshua began filing his toenails. “I visited once. It was better than Australia but not as nice as Germany.”

Neku blinked. “You…you get to travel?”

The Composer laughed. “What, did you think we were stuck in Shibuya?”

“Uh, yeah,” Neku said, scratching the back of his ear. “I mean, you made some comment about it when we were in the Game. About how you could see outside the walls but not reach it?”

“That only applies to Players. Composers can come and go for limited amounts of time. If we stray too long, Shibuya tends to get cranky.”

“What about Conductors?”

“Hm? Oh, you can travel but at least one of us has to be here. Unfortunately I won’t be able to travel with you but we do have the annual holiday party. The Higher Ups enjoy the festive season and they let us all mingle together. You’ll get to see Charmain,” Joshua said with a smile, “I suppose it’ll be a surprise for you.”

Neku smiled. “I would like to meet her.”

“Should I be jealous?” Joshua teased. He set the file down on the tile and dug in a fancy pink box covered in glitter and plastic gemstones. “What color should I use…?”

“You’re painting your toenails?”

“Of course! Oh, Neku,” he grinned somewhat sadistically, “let me paint yours.”

Neku flinched. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Neku. I could give you a pedicure and a manicure and I bet you’ll feel ten times better. There’s nothing like a little pampering. Especially when a loved one does it.”

“I don’t know,” Neku leaned forward to peek into the box, “maybe. But not a girly color.”

Joshua sat up. “Define girly color.”

“Uh, pink?”

Joshua’s gaze captured Neku. “You really have a lot to learn about the stereotypes of society. There are no girly colors. A boy may wear as much pink as he wants. Just look at Shibuya. There are boys in dresses and girls in suits. It’s wonderful to be who you are.”

“I guess? I’ve never really paid attention.” Neku looked down at his socked feet. “What do you define yourself as?”

“Hm,” Joshua tilted his head in thought, “I suppose I could be either. I do love Lapin Angelique and BTSSB.”

“What the heck is that.”

“Baby the Stars Shine Bright,” Joshua explained. “It’s a wonderful company with rather fancy dresses and limited runs.”

Neku sighed. “I’m learning too much from you.”

“You can never learn too much. Now, let me see your feet.”

“No.”

Joshua grinned. “Oh, come on, Neku. Don’t make me use my Composer powers.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

His smile went from ear to ear as he giggled.

Neku attempted to bolt from the bathroom and he hit a wall at the doorway. “Damnit, Josh! I told you to stop putting walls up in the apartment!”

“Oops, I forgot,” he snickered as he came to stand behind Neku. His arms encircled Neku’s waist and his mouth pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Neku’s neck. “Please?”

It would be a long night of begging if Neku didn’t give in. He exhaled, defeated. “Fine. But I don’t want any pink.”

“You’re going to love it, Neku. I promise once you’ve been pampered, you’ll crave again and again.”

He wasn’t so sure, but it beat worrying about the random guy he’d seen. At least it would be a long distraction and Neku did need a little downtime.

“Okay. I’m all yours,” he said. “Just don’t-“

Joshua placed a finger to his lips. “Shh. You trust me, right?”

“Yeah, always.”

The Composer smiled sweetly.

At least it would make Joshua happy. How bad could it be?

* * *

 

**Best Friends Starter Prompt #3 - “You’re sad. Don’t lie to me. I see the pouty thing you do.”**

**(Pt. 2)**

 

They were orange.

Neku looked at his fingernails and frowned. At least Joshua had the sense to keep the glitter on Neku’s toenails along with a bright shade of blue. When questioned, Joshua said it was blue like Neku’s eyes. The orange was for his hair, and it had little purple lines drawn on the orange.

“Do you like them?” Joshua was busy putting away nail polish, files, and boards. He had painted his own nails bright pink with little crystals stuck on them.

“I’ve never had painted nails before.” Neku kept turning his fingers for the light to catch the colors. “It’s not bad. It’s just different.”

Joshua smiled. “See? I told you it would look good.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” he said, returning the smile. “Uh, Josh, there’s something I-“

“Yes, Neku?” Joshua was turned away. He was sorting his nail polish by color. “What’s wrong?”

Neku couldn’t do it. He sighed. “Never mind.”

“It’s not nothing, I can tell. Now tell me before I pull it out of your head,” Joshua warned. He stood up and folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t like secrets.”

The last secret nearly cost Joshua his life and Shibuya’s existence. Neku curled his hands into fists and stared at the tiled floor. “I saw something.”

Joshua watched him with a slightly confused look. “What?”

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy. Mr. H thought I was nuts,” he rambled.

“Oh, so you talked to him before me?”

Neku quickly glanced up from the floor. “It’s not like that.”

“Of course not,” Joshua reached out to pat Neku’s cheek, “I was only joking. It must be serious if you can’t tell. Would you like to sit?”

“Yeah,” Neku said. He followed Joshua to the living area and took a seat on the sofa.

Joshua sat on the coffee table in front of Neku and crossed his legs. “Alright. Shoot.”

“How do I start,” he hummed. “I saw this guy. But it wasn’t a Player. It was just some guy in the UG who could see me and he looked terrified. He was near the river.”

“Hm,” Joshua tapped a finger against his chin, “it could be nothing. What did Sanae tell you?”

“He said it could be an Erased Player that hadn’t been absorbed yet. But we haven’t had a Game in a couple weeks. Which is weird in itself,” Neku continued to rattle on, “because there have been deaths, but all of the souls afterward are marked as processed.”

Joshua’s forehead crinkled in thought. “That is troubling.”

“I talked to Charmain about it and she said sometimes people just don’t have regrets.”

“It’s true, but it’s an anomaly at best and a sign of something worse if it isn’t. Neku, what did the boy look like?”

Neku closed his eyes. “He was a bit taller than me, he had messy hair and clothes. The clothes were out of fashion and ragged. He didn’t have any shoes and the biggest thing were those green eyes. They just…glowed. And he said ‘help me’.”

The Composer’s frown deepened. “I will have to look into this. Thank you, Neku, for not keeping it from me. I’m glad you’re beginning to trust me.”

“I’ve always trusted you,” Neku said. “I…I didn’t trust myself.”

“You should. Anyway, allow me to make some calls. You only saw him once, correct?”

“Yeah. At the Station Underpass.”

Joshua nodded and pulled his phone out. He began dialing numbers before speaking in a language Neku didn’t understand. It flowed and purred from Joshua’s mouth.

There wasn’t anything Neku could do. He sat on the couch and watched Joshua pace around the living area while speaking in other, less rolling languages.

Neku’s phone buzzed. He slid it from his pocket and saw a text message from Charmain. There were numerous emojis and a list of things for the holiday gift exchange. Shibuya had been chosen to exchange gifts with one of the districts in South Africa. Neku made a mental note to mention it to Joshua once he got off the phone.

The Composer was on another phone call in another language. His tone was harsh and he seemed to be getting increasingly worried. The pacing had stopped, which was never a good sign, and Joshua stood tapping one hand against his hip. A sharp sound of discord and he ended the call.

“So, is it bad?” Neku tried to sound calm. He was anything but.

Joshua stared at his phone. “Several districts are reporting the same anomaly. There are differences to the numbers. Some districts report low numbers while others report no Players. It isn’t a good thing. I’ll have to contact the Higher Ups.”

“Shit.” Neku rubbed a hand over his face. “Why can’t life be normal for once?”

“Because normality is boring. Now go and put something nice on. I’m taking you with me.”

Neku’s eyes went wide. “To…to up there?”

“You liked it last time,” Joshua giggled. “Danyael is still talking about you.”

“But…that was paperwork. This is…something else…right?”

“Neku, dear,” Joshua drawled, “you are the interim Composer. You have to be there.”

He’d forgotten all about that interim crap. The thought of talking to the High Council made Neku extremely nervous. He wasn’t even sure where to begin in the clothing department. Maybe a grey shirt and some slacks with a coat? Or maybe a nice button up with a pair of fancy jeans-no. Jeans were casual and the High Council was definitely not casual.

Neku’s mind had been racing so fast he didn’t realize he was standing in front of the closet until Joshua popped one of the doors open. The light flicked on automatically.

“Alright,” Joshua said, clapping his hands. “I think you should wear…this and these…and suspenders are still in up there…”

“Suspenders? But my pants fit fine.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “It’s the look you’re going for. Now, here.”

A fist full of hangers were thrust his way. Neku lay the clothes on the bed and began to pull off his yellow sweater and khaki pants. They fell to the floor alongside Joshua’s usual pile of clothes. For a prissy kid he sure was messy.

The clothes felt unnatural the minute Neku pulled them on. The shirt was too soft. It was so soft he felt naked beneath the thin black silk. The fabric shimmered in the light. Neku’s trousers were another pair of those perfectly tailored Shiki and Eri originals. The suspenders he was all but commanded to wear were a darker black than his shirt.

Lastly, Joshua held out a pair of shiny oxfords. “To complete the look.”

“What are you wearing?”

Joshua smirked as his energy changed to that of his full Composer form.

“Cheater.”

The Composer giggled. “Shut up and put your shoes on.”

“Fine,” Neku grumbled and tugged the not as comfortable shoes over his feet. When he was finished he stood up. “There. Better?”

“Much,” Joshua said, and held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Neku hated transit to the Higher Plane. It was dizzying and far too fast. Within a breath they were standing in the white room with stairwells. Instead of going for the massive double doors, they walked to an elevator Neku hadn’t noticed before. It was also white with gold trim, and the music had been replaced by a murmuring sound.

“You can’t understand it,” Joshua explained. “Neither can I. Sanae, however, speaks it fluently.”

“Angelic?” Neku turned to look at Joshua.

The Composer nodded. “Only those who vibrate at the highest frequency can understand the words they speak. Thankfully they also speak at UG frequency.”

Neku huffed. He felt the collar of his shirt strangle him. “I don’t like this.”

“No one does. Just remember, speak when spoken to, do not talk back, and never question a decision made by the High Council. Their word is law.”

“But you break the law all the time.”

Joshua shook his head. “No. I don’t. I bend the rules and I jump through every loophole imaginable but I never, ever break the law.”

“You could’ve fooled me,” Neku said. He reached out for Joshua’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Don’t be nervous. I’ll be right there with you.”

Neku nodded.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened and they stepped out into a brightly lit hallway not unlike the one Danyael had been in. However, this hallway was more of a court, with fancy carvings on the walls and paintings of places Neku couldn’t fathom. Handfuls of angels and UG citizens were scattered around in groups talking in many different languages. Neku could sort of understand due to the frequency they were at but there were too many voices to pull out words.

Joshua led him to a large desk in the middle of it all. A tall angel sat with three computers surrounding him. The angel leaned over the desk without expression. “Name?”

“Yoshiya Kiryu of Shibuya Number Five-fifty-one and Composer Interim Neku Sakuraba. We are here to speak with the High Council about the mass anomaly affecting the UG.”

The angel typed swiftly. He tapped the screen and pulled a piece of paper from it. “Take this and go to the third room on the left.”

“Thank you,” Joshua gave a slight bow, “you were ever helpful.”

Neku could tell the angel didn’t care either way. He returned to his work.

“Ah, aren’t they pleasant?” Joshua smiled.

“What’s the paper for?” Neku reached out for it and Joshua let him have it. “This isn’t in any language I understand. Is it that stupid angel stuff?”

Joshua laughed. “Be careful calling it stupid in front of the High Council.”

“Yeah, right.” He handed the paper back.

The third door on the left was a plain wooden affair with a plaque in the center. It was for the High Council Number Twelve-twenty-two. More numbers.

Neku paused at the door. “Wait, there’s more than one?”

“Of course. God and His angels are everywhere at all times. It’s the same people, but different iterations. Do you know how many Sanae Hanekomas there are? More than you or I.”

“Shit. I mean, crap,” Neku bit his tongue, “I mean…aw damnit.”

“I don’t think they care about cursing.” Joshua took Neku by the elbow and guided him through the door and down a short hallway to a large room filled with angels.

The angels reminded Neku of Minoru far too much. They had multiple wings and eyes and weird heads and feet. It was the stuff of nightmares in the court and Neku found he was staring at them with a little too much fright. A few of the angels-Neku was certain-had laughed at him.

“Composer, Conductor,” a booming voice that came from everywhere and nowhere echoed above them in the court. “What news do you bring?”

Joshua knelt on one knee and tugged Neku down alongside him. “Dear High Council we come with the distressing news of upheaval in the UG. There are anomalous numbers being reported from multiple districts, including Shibuya, and there are no Players reporting for the last two weeks.”

A murmur reverberated through the court. Neku wanted to look up but Joshua hissed at him to keep his head down and his eyes at the floor.

“It is unfortunate news. However, it is not yet enough to bring action from the High Council. We recommend you keep an eye on things and report back if necessary.”

Neku looked up. The word was out before he realized. “What?”

He could feel Joshua’s emotions freeze. The room grew silent and cold.

“I mean, uh, I’m sorry, I’m new and-“

“Yoshiya Kiryu,” another voice, a less calm voice, called directly down to them. “You will do well to keep your Conductor under control. New or not, disrespect is frowned upon.”

Joshua placed his forehead on the floor. “I submit to you, High Council, and I apologize for the actions of my Conductor. Appropriate action will be taken.”

“See it is,” the voice curled through the air. “You may both leave.”

“Yes, High Council, I thank you for your time and patience,” Joshua said as he rose. His eyes remained glued to the floor and he grabbed Neku by the wrist to yank him from the room. Once the door was shut behind them he growled. “Neku, I told you to keep it zipped.”

“Sorry, I just, I’m sorry,” he deflated. “I’m so sorry, Josh.”

“It’s alright. It seems we wasted a trip. I wonder if Danyael is available?”

Neku could tell Joshua was still a bit ruffled but he was putting on a happy face. “Maybe we should go home. I might screw things up. This place makes me nervous.”

“My poor Conductor,” Joshua whispered and pecked Neku on the cheek. “I’ll take you home and we can invite Sanae over for a talk. He should have come to me as soon as you went to him.”

“Is he in trouble?” Neku winced.

Joshua gave Neku an innocent expression. “Nothing I can’t beat out of him later. It has been a while since I was on top.”

“On top of what?” Neku tilted his head in confusion.

Then it dawned on him.

“Oh, oh, gross. Ew,” Neku stuck his tongue out. “He’s old. He’s like thirty-something.”

Joshua laughed heartily. His Composer form twinkled with amusement and he wrapped an arm around Neku as they walked toward the elevator.

“I can’t wait until you are of age. You’ll change your mind with experience.”

Neku made a face. “That is so not gonna happen.”

“We’ll see,” Joshua said, and as soon as they were alone in the elevator he gave Neku’s behind a gentle smack.

“Gah!”

* * *

 

**Starter Prompt Aside - #1**

 

It had been three days since the meeting with the High Council and Neku hadn’t heard a word from them or about the anomalies since. The trip had been exhausting, and Neku had spent most of the last three days in bed or on the couch with his head in Joshua’s lap. Joshua liked to read to Neku from whatever fantasy novel he was currently invested it. The sound of Joshua’s voice was soothing to Neku, and within minutes he would be out like a light.

Unfortunately the television had roused Neku from his slumber and he lay silent in Joshua’s lap with his eyes still shut. The UG news network was reporting on the recent issue with Player count and the last thing Neku heard before the television clicked off was, “as of yet, there has been no comment from the Higher Plane or the High Council. Stay tuned-“

Joshua’s fingers slid through Neku’s hair to gently massage his scalp. “I know you’re awake, Neku.”

“Yeah,” he sighed and leaned into the fingers. “I’m too comfortable to get up.”

“Oh? Am I supposed to sit here and let you sleep?”

Neku opened one eye. “I am interim Composer.”

Joshua giggled. “Well I am at your disposal, sir.”

“I think I’d rather go to bed,” Neku yawned and sat up. His hair was a mess and his face felt hot from where it had been pressed into Joshua’s thigh. “Is it…is it alright if we…uhm…kiss a little?”

“You don’t have to ask, Neku.” Joshua rose from the couch with a long stretch. He said nothing as he started for the bedroom while removing his pink Sheep Heavenly top. It had a large sheep on the front and lace at the sleeves and collar. The shirt fell to the floor.

Neku frowned. “Josh, I told you to stop doing that.”

“Come and make me,” he called, voice teasing. “Oh, dear, it appears my pants have also fallen to the floor. What will I do?”

“I hate you so much,” Neku grumbled and hopped up from the couch. He turned to head for the bedroom but was stopped by his phone. The screen displayed one new text message, but the message was a garbled mess of letters and numbers. Neku couldn’t make heads or tails of it, so he deleted it and set his phone to silent.

By the time he got to the bedroom, Joshua was in a pair of old pajama bottoms and no shirt. The Composer patted the bed and gave Neku a languid smile.

Neku smiled back. He was already in a thin sweatshirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. It should have been too warm to wear but Joshua had a knack for keeping the heat turned down. Neku slid in-between the sheets and reached out to touch Joshua’s face.

His fingers slid into the softness of Joshua’s wispy hair and Neku pulled Joshua’s face close. The first kisses were always simple, sweet pecks of the lips. Neku closed his eyes and exhaled as his mouth traced a line from Joshua’s mouth to his ear.

Joshua was always quite vocal, and the heat of Neku’s mouth on his ear made the Composer gasp with pleasure. “Neku…”

“Shh,” he responded, kissing down to Joshua’s shoulder. Neku flicked his tongue over the curve of Joshua’s neck and bit into his skin hard enough to bruise. The sounds Joshua made were heaven to Neku.

He took the initiative and placed his free hand on Joshua’s shoulder to push him down to the bed. They curled together in a perfect fit. Neku’s mouth covered Joshua’s Adam’s apple and his tongue ran hot lines over it.

“Mm, Neku,” Joshua squeaked.

Neku grinned and curled his fingers deep into Joshua’s hair before slamming their mouths together. He forced his tongue deep between Joshua’s lips and the Composer allowed Neku to explore. When Neku sat up on his elbows to gaze down at Joshua, all Neku could see was an innocent fifteen year old boy. A kid just like Neku with large eyes and a needy pout.

The Composer ran a finger along Neku’s bottom lip. “Why did you stop?”

“Are you sure, this is okay?”

“I don’t believe the same rules apply to immortals as they do to living beings. I believe there was a story recently about an immortal boy and a silly love starved teenage girl.”

Neku laughed. “You and your fiction.”

A gentle kiss and two strong hands pulled Neku back into whatever it was they were doing. Neku was never sure if he should call it making out or just kissing. Or maybe friends with benefits. It didn’t matter because Joshua was rolling them to the side in an attempt to take control.

“Hey, not fair.”

Joshua laughed. “All is fair in love and war.”

Neku opened his mouth to retort and was silenced by Joshua’s lips and tongue.

Not to mention, the buzzing of his phone from the couch.

“Shit,” Neku mumbled into Joshua’s kiss.

Joshua exhaled, “duty calls, hm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he growled and threw the covers back to get up.

The phone continued to buzz until it fell into the floor. Neku fished it out from under the coffee table and saw a series of jumbled text messages. There was no originating number-not unknown, just not there-and another box filled with nonsensical characters.

Scrolling through the list Neku started to notice a pattern. There were words, but the junk letters and numbers were obscuring most of the message.

“Help me,” he whispered. “What the fuck?”

“Is everything alright?” Joshua called from the bedroom. “Do I need to come in there?”

“No, no,” he shouted back. “Everything’s fine. I think Hanekoma needs to look at my phone.”

Joshua whined playfully. “Can it wait?”

“Yeah,” Neku said. He powered his phone off and tossed it back onto the couch before returning to the bedroom and Joshua’s embrace.

Whatever-or whoever-it was could wait until tomorrow at least.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neku’s phone was still on the couch when Joshua rose the next morning. The Conductor was still fast asleep in the bed after a rather lengthy night of kissing. Joshua felt a little tired, but it wasn’t anything a cup of coffee couldn’t fix. But he was curious as to why Neku thought his phone needed work.

Joshua picked the hunk of orange plastic up and flipped it front to back. There weren’t any cracks or damage on the case or screen. He clicked the power button and waited for it to power up before clicking on the home screen.

Within a few seconds, as soon as the phone connected to the UG phone grid, it began to buzz and fill the text message box with over one-hundred text messages. Joshua tried to stop it but they kept coming.

None of the texts made sense until he flicked through them in rapid succession. There were small words and collections of numbers in each text that flowed into the next.

“Meet me,” Joshua read aloud, “at Cadoi City…bring…help…Please help me.”

It was the same short message over and over again. Joshua clicked the phone off and set it back on the couch where it had been. Perhaps he should go out for coffee.

Joshua grabbed his coat, left a message for Neku on a post-it pad near the door, and left the apartment in search of the mystery texter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found Joshua in front of Cadoi City with a large mocha from the local Starbucks. He knew Sanae wouldn’t be up this early and Joshua wanted a decent cup of joe. Taking a sip, it warmed him from the inside out. The coat he wore was thick enough to keep the wind from getting at him, but his hands and neck were still cold.

Joshua was beginning to think it was a mistake or a joke when ten o’clock rolled around and there was no sign of whoever texted Neku. The crowd of people were flowing from left to right and beyond. He watched a happy couple enter the store and a few business men as they shuffled toward Molco.

It was then he felt it. A sudden shift in the air. The music of Shibuya fractured for a half second.

Joshua stared at a person who did not match Neku’s description.

It was a girl with long hair and a thin frame. Her face was sunken in from hunger and her eyes were empty of emotion. She turned to look at Joshua and he noticed her school uniform was torn and burnt at the edges and she wore no shoes. The one thing standing out above all was the purple hairclip holding her bangs to the left of her face.

“Help me,” she whispered, and the words slammed into Joshua as if she’d screamed.

The music began to flow correctly and the vision vanished. Joshua reeled back from the sudden flurry of music and sound. It had been quiet while the girl was present.

He walked to the spot she had been standing in and found a ring of soot. In the middle of the ring he found the purple hairclip.

Joshua reached down to pick it up. It was either a bunny or a cat, but he couldn’t tell because the ears were missing. He turned the clip over in his hands, and it fell from his fingers when he saw a piece of flesh between the plastic animal and the metal clip. Automatically, he rubbed his hand against his coat.

If the flesh wasn’t bad enough, a pale hand reached through the pavement and pulled the hairclip down into nothing. Joshua slapped his hand onto the pavement but there wasn’t anything there-no portal, no gateway, not even a wall.

To think this wasn’t good would be the understatement of the decade. Joshua pulled his phone out and placed a call to Sanae. He didn’t care how late the barista had stayed up tagging walls. This was far more important than a little imprinting.

Shibuya had ghosts.

* * *

 

**Starter Prompts #4 - “Here, squeeze my hand. You can hold onto me. I’m real, I’m not going anywhere.”**

 

It was Monday, again. Neku was so used to working on Mondays that the lack of a Game felt extremely wrong. Joshua and Mr. H had agreed to meet at the Wildcat Café to talk about the fractures in Shibuya’s melody and the appearance of what Joshua called Pre-Game Players.

Neku knew he should immediately transport to the café but he felt like wandering the city for a bit. He walked from Udagawa to Dogenzaka, and even around to Tipsy Tose Hall, where he stopped to watch the people of the city. It made him feel less disconnected when there were people around.

Of course, the chance to see another specter was also on Neku’s lists of things to do while avoiding Joshua and Mr. H.

He hadn’t seen the boy or any other Pre-Game Player since his first sighting. Joshua had seen a girl and from the sound of his voice it had upset him. But two ghosts didn’t mean there was a problem, according to the High Council. Neku idly wondered what number they should shoot for to get their attention.

The crowd was small around Tipsy Tose Hall. Neku hoped the fewer the people the increased likelihood of seeing another ghost. He waited, leaned against a wall, with his arms crossed and his headphones sitting around his neck. For some reason they made him calm.

Neku felt it. A shift in the melody. The notes separated like a curtain and as the crowd parted, Neku could see the same boy he’d seen at the station. This time, Neku was prepared. He didn’t hesitate. He lurched forward and latched his fingers around the boy’s wrist.

The boy gasped and tried to pull away. He fought Neku’s grip. Eventually he gave up and fell to his knees in submission. “Please, help me. I don’t want to die.”

“Hey,” Neku knelt down, still keeping his hand on the boy’s wrist, “I’m not going to hurt you. Here, squeeze my hand. You can hold onto me.”

He flinched. His fingers tentatively reached out to grab Neku’s free hand.

“I’m real, I’m not going anywhere.” Neku said calmly. “I’m not going to let you disappear.”

The boy squeezed Neku’s fingers so hard it hurt. “Please, I don’t want to die.”

“I’m not going to let you die.” Neku smiled. “C’mon, stand up.”

“Please,” the boy whispered, “I’m hurting.”

Neku gave him a once over. There were cuts and scrapes hidden beneath the torn and dirty sweatshirt and pants. One of the cuts was deep enough to show bone. Another was an oozing laceration to the boy’s stomach. Neku was sure he could see intestines.

Something inside of Neku screamed at him to leave the guy alone, but he couldn’t. His hand released the boy’s wrist before pressing against the wound. A soft light flickered across the skin and the wounds healed into fine scars. Neku exhaled.

“Thank you,” the boy said, “who are you?”

“Neku. Neku Sakuraba. And you?”

“K-kenshi Miyama.”

Neku helped the boy to stand. “Are you still hurting?”

“I’m,” he paused, “I’m starving. I don’t know how long I’ve been here.”

“I know a good place to get food. Maybe we can talk and you can tell me what happened.”

Kenshi nodded. He still held onto Neku’s hand with an iron grip.

They wove through the city streets. Neku wasn’t sure about taking Kenshi to the café. As far as he knew, Joshua would outright Erase the guy for being an anomaly. Instead, Neku decided to take him to Ken Doi’s for some warm noodles.

On the way, Kenshi kept jerking his head to look behind them. He was terrified.

“Hey, don’t panic,” Neku said, “I’ve got you. I’m a Conductor. Do you know what that is?”

Kenshi frowned. “You seem too young to be a train conductor. But they do have a cat so-“

“No, no, not a train conductor. Never mind, I’ll get you fed.”

They arrived at the restaurant and Neku nodded to the owner. He’d been there plenty of times to get the same order. Neku took Kenshi to a booth in the back.

When the noodles came, the boy began eating as if he hadn’t in years. Neku watched him slurp mouthful after mouthful.

“Thank you,” Kenshi managed to mumble between bites, “thank you so much.”

Neku shrugged. “It’s the least I could do. So, what happened? Do you remember anything?”

Kenshi set his chopsticks down. “I was in an accident. I don’t remember much after. The car knocked me into a sign and the metal just…sliced me open. They tried to revive me but I was already gone by the time the ambulance arrived. I just stood there watching them work on my body and it felt weird.”

“A car accident,” Neku repeated. “Yeah, it’s tragic enough to knock you into the UG. Did you have any regrets?”

“I have a sister,” he had begun to eat the meat in the noodle broth, “and she needs me. Our parents passed away a couple years back and I have to work to take care of her. We have relatives but they wanted to split us up. She’s disabled. I have to be there for her.”

Neku nodded solemnly. “But you don’t remember much after?”

“No,” Kenshi whispered, “there was…music…and darkness. I was standing on the street calling to everyone to help me but no one could hear me. I knew I was dead. I don’t know what I expected. But then…I felt something behind me.”

“Did you see anything?”

He shook his head. “Just darkness. When I came to I was standing near the Station Underpass. Then I saw you. Thank you, again. I was never able to hold my form long.”

“Don’t mention it. Are you still hungry? I could get you something else.”

Kenshi smiled for the first time. “No. It was warm. It felt good.”

Neku returned the smile. “Good. Do you feel up to walking? I kinda have a meeting at the Wildcat Café and I think you’d be a lot of help.”

“Really? I don’t know,” he looked down at the empty bowl, “I have a bad feeling about it.”

“I’ll be with you, you don’t have to worry.”

Kenshi glanced back up. His green eyes were glowing. “Neku, who are you?”

“I told you. I’m a Conductor of the Game. You probably don’t know what that is, but it’s something you should have been a part of.”

“The Game.” Kenshi turned his head. “It sounds familiar.”

Neku held his hand out. “C’mon. I’ll tell you what I can on the way. It’s sorta complicated.”

“With all due respect,” Kenshi laughed, “I think complicated isn’t the word to use.”

“Heh, yeah,” Neku said, “I guess you’re right.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neku tried to explain everything about the Game on the way to the café but there was too much and Kenshi continued to ask questions because he didn’t understand. As soon as they reached the café, Neku could see Joshua and Mr. H through the glass door. They were in a heated discussion that halted immediately when Neku stepped through the door and helped Kenshi in.

“What the hell, kid?” Mr. H was smoking. It wasn’t a good sign.

“Well,” Neku began, scratching his chin, “I uh, found him.”

Kenshi glanced between the three of them. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Joshua slid from his bar stool to stand in front of Kenshi. “No, you did nothing wrong. Who are you and where have you been?”

“Gees, Josh, give the guy a moment,” Neku teased. “His name is Kenshi Miyama and he doesn’t know where he was.”

“I’m sorry,” Kenshi sighed, “I’m not going to be much help.”

Joshua tapped a finger to his lips. He bent down to inspect Kenshi’s clothes and stomach. “Oh, Neku, did you heal him?”

“Yeah, kinda. It was weird seeing his insides on the out.”

Mr. H snorted. “I kinda have ta agree with Phones there, boss.”

“It would be uncomfortable.” Joshua reached out to grab Kenshi’s chin and turn his head from side to side. He traced a finger up to Kenshi’s eyes and leaned in to take an extremely close look. “Your music seems to be in order, if not a little strained. I believe you can let his hand go, Neku. He should be able to hold his form in here.”

Neku’s hand slid away and Kenshi shivered. “Just breathe, okay?”

The boy nodded rapidly. “Yes, I know. I just feel strange.”

“Sanae,” Joshua turned to the barista, “do you have any comment on the state of our new friend?”

Mr. H frowned. He took a drag off his cigarette and tapped it into an ashtray before letting the cigarette dangle between his lips. “I think yer right. Pre-Game Player.”

“What is this Game I keep hearing about?” Kenshi curled his fingers together nervously. “I don’t like being dead and I don’t think I’d like playing a game.”

Neku laughed before giving Joshua a look. “Yeah, I didn’t either.”

“It worked out, didn’t it?” Joshua smiled and took his seat. He leaned back against the bar with his arms spread wide. “Anyway, we might have to take you to the High Council. They should know what to do.”

“They haven’t so far,” Neku grumbled and sat next to Joshua. “Hey, you can sit down, Kenshi.”

The boy shifted uncomfortably on his feet before hesitantly sitting next to Neku. “Thanks.”

“Yes, yes, the High Council is full of hot air,” Joshua agreed, “but they do try.”

Mr. H rested his head on his chin as he propped his elbow on the counter. “I ain’t takin’ ‘im.”

Joshua smiled. “I know, they’re still angry at you for being Fallen.”

“Fallen?” Neku shook his head. “I don’t want to know.”

“No, you don’t,” Joshua said. “By the by, Kenshi, have you seen anyone else? Perhaps a tall girl with burns all over her body?”

Kenshi crinkled his forehead. “I don’t think I have. But that does remind me…in the darkness there were a lot of people. I couldn’t see them clearly.”

“A lot of people? How much is a lot?” Neku asked.

“At least fifty or more. It was dark and oppressive. There were too many people. I bet they’d fit in a concert hall and still not have enough room.”

Neku ran a hand over his face. “Good Lord, this is gonna be a Minoru all over again.”

“I told you not to call it that,” Joshua huffed, clicking his tongue. “Tsk, tsk, Neku. Not every problem in the UG is a Minoru.”

“Sure feels like it,” Mr. H said.

Joshua glared at him. “Not you, too.”

“I call ‘em like a see ‘em.”

Kenshi had rested against the bar, his head in his arms. There was a soft sound of snoring.

“Kid’s exhausted,” Mr. H laughed, “but I can’t blame ‘im.”

Neku opened his mouth to speak but Joshua shot him down immediately.

“He is not staying with us. He can stay here with Sanae.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Mr. H agreed. “It’d be better that way. I can call the Higher Plane and see if they’d send someone to check on ‘im.”

“Will he be okay?” Neku didn’t know why but he felt compelled to touch Kenshi’s shoulder. “I mean, he’s barely holding together. His music is steady but-“

“It’s straining like a piano wire,” Joshua said. “But here in the café he should be alright. Remember, Beat was able to stay alive in the café. So long as Kenshi remains here he will be safe.”

Neku frowned. “I believe you.”

“Good. We need to go home and check in with the other districts. Sanae, I trust you will take good care of our new friend.”

Mr. H nodded. “Yep. Don’t worry, boss. He ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Joshua grinned. He held his hand out to Neku. “C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

“Okay,” Neku said, but he was far from okay. His fingers curled into Joshua’s hand and within half a second they were back at the apartment.

For some odd reason, Joshua gave him a kiss on the mouth and a warm embrace.

Neku held him back and tucked his head into Joshua’s neck. “You alright?”

“Mm, yes. I just needed to touch you.” Joshua sighed in a heavy exhale. His mouth pressed to Neku’s throat and he snuggled deeper into the hug. “I truly hope this isn’t another Minoru. But I will be honest, Neku, I’m worried.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Neku said, and gently untangled from Joshua’s arms. “It’s nothing we can’t deal with together, right, Partner?”

Joshua smiled tenderly. “Together we can do anything.”

The words were empowering but Neku still felt unease gnawing at his gut.

* * *

 

**Starter Prompt #5 - “I could do that, but “could” doesn’t mean would.”**

 

It was a stalemate.

Joshua and Neku stared at each other from opposite ends of the couch.

“This isn’t a good idea, Josh.”

“Neku, I’m afraid I’m out of options,” he replied, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. “To get to the bottom of our problem we would need a little hands on work.”

“I am not going back into the Game for you.”

Joshua sighed. “As I said before, you aren’t going into the Game. You would be in the veil between the UG and the RG. A very small space where Players are automatically processed. If they have regrets, they are allowed into the Game. If they don’t, they’re sent to the Higher Plane for processing.”

“I’m not doing it.” Neku folded his arms and leaned back into the couch. “Why don’t you do it?”

“You know why I can’t,” Joshua huffed. “The city can go without a Conductor for a lot longer than she could a Composer. Besides, there’s a small chance I might ascend.”

“What,” Neku snorted, “your head can go farther up your ass?”

Joshua narrowed his eyes. “Neku, you have to listen to me.”

“No, I don’t, really. I’m interim Composer and I say no.”

“We aren’t getting anywhere,” he grumbled. Joshua rubbed the bridge of his nose. “If I send Kenshi he might be absorbed back into the music and we would be down one of our more valuable assets. If I go, the city could crumble without a Composer. But if you go, the city would be alright for a while.”

Neku sat up on the couch. He leaned into Joshua’s face. “If I go there’s a chance I would ascend and then what? Are you alright with just letting me go?”

“Of course not,” Joshua barked. “I don’t see any other options.”

“I’m not going.”

Joshua snapped up from the couch and began to pace. He hated it when Neku was stubborn. But his dear Conductor did have a point. However, Joshua was out of options and he needed to know what was between the UG and RG. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a world’s worth of worry.

“Fine. I won’t make you. I can appeal to the High Council for assistance.”

“You might as well talk to a wall,” Neku said.

Joshua was inclined to agree with him. “We could ask Sanae. I’m sure he knows someone who could help us.”

“Could doesn’t mean would, Josh. He might even tell you it’s a stupid idea and to think of something else to do. Oh, wait, I already told you that.”

“You’re being difficult.” Joshua placed one hand on his hip. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Neku pushed up from the couch and came to stand in front of Joshua. “I’m not doing it. I can’t leave you alone for five minutes. This could be something dangerous and you need someone to protect you. Your Composer powers have been censored to hell and back.”

“Good point,” Joshua agreed. He patted Neku on the cheek. “You’re so smart.”

“Asshole.”

Joshua grinned. He whirled away. “I have an idea.”

“Should I run?” Neku laughed. “Or should I just accept my fate as Noise food?”

He was almost one-hundred percent sure Neku would be against the idea but he said it anyway. “We could use Rhyme.”

Neku arched one eyebrow. “The fuck. She’s up there.”

“It would be good training for a Producer. They need to learn the ins and outs of the UG and the many levels between. She’s young and inexperienced but even if she was caught by the rules of the Game she would simply return back to where she’d come from.”

“So, why doesn’t Hanekoma do it?”

Joshua frowned. His head hurt. “Shibuya needs her Producer, and I need another knight to defend me if all else goes wrong. Rhyme doesn’t have an affiliation to a district yet.”

“I don’t want to do this. I really think we should find another way.”

“Neku, she won’t be Erased. I promise.”

The apartment felt small and crowded despite there only being two people in it. Joshua begged Neku with his eyes and his Conductor finally sighed and agreed.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever. It’s better than waiting for the High Council to do something.”

“Thank you, Neku.” Joshua leaned forward to peck a kiss onto Neku’s lips.

“I’ll go check with Mr. H. You stay here,” Neku said softly. He returned the kiss shyly. “Aside from the Pad I think this is the safest place for you.”

Joshua nodded. He trailed a hand down Neku’s face as Neku faded from view.

“You’re wrong about that, Neku, dear.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The café was intact at least. Neku remembered finding the place wrecked back when he was partnered with Beat in that last week of the Game. He half expected it to be toast, but he wasn’t sure why. Kenshi didn’t seem to be a threat but there were others out there that could have been.

Mr. H wasn’t in the front of the café or in the storeroom. Neku glanced in the side room where the barista liked to paint and sketch, but the room was empty. The only other room was in the back to the side of the storeroom. It had a couch and a television for when Mr. H needed a little downtime. Producers were like Composers in the fact that they didn’t need to sleep or eat.

Neku stood in front of the door, slightly afraid to knock. He hadn’t been in the room often, and after the fiasco in Joshua’s bedroom, Neku was a bit worried to intrude. Hanekoma did say he got it where he could…

He started to knock but paused when he heard Kenshi’s soft voice. “You didn’t have to get me new clothes, sir. My old ones were, well…”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, kiddo.”

At least they weren’t having sex. Neku cracked the door open and warily peeked in.

“Hey, Phones.”

Mr. H was standing in front of Kenshi. The kid was decked out in a fresh sweatshirt-a CAT exclusive no less-and a pair of jeans. He was clean, and Neku could see how dark his skin was. It was obvious to Neku that Kenshi wasn’t Japanese-at least not fully.

“Oh, yeah,” Kenshi ducked his head, “my parents weren’t Japanese. My mom remarried when she was pregnant with me. She’s from India.”

“Huh, I’ve never met-“ Neku coughed. “I mean, cool. It’s kinda neat.”

“Not really,” he laughed. “It’s just who I am.”

Mr. H cleared his throat to get Neku’s attention. “What brings ya ‘ere?”

“Right, right. Sorry. I completely forgot.” Neku shook his head. “Ah, Josh thinks we should have Rhyme be our in-between.”

“It’d be better than sendin’ you,” he agreed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Neku sighed. “This is all just becoming a mess.”

“I told ya, ask Josh about the incident in 94. This ain’t nothin’ like it.”

Kenshi sat down on the worn couch with one leg folded under the other. “Uh, I was just curious, Neku, but how old are you?”

“Er…sixteen? I died when I was fifteen so I don’t know if birthdays count anymore.”

“Oh. Huh, I didn’t think about that. I’m twenty-eight.”

“Holy shit,” Neku said before he could stop the words from spilling out. “I thought you were just a bit older than me.”

“I get that a lot.” Kenshi cracked a small smile but his eyes were clouded with worry. “I wish I could be of more help. I feel useless.”

“Damn, kid,” Mr. H fluffed Kenshi’s hair, “yer fine.”

Neku felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if he should sit down or not. “So, yeah, uh-whenever you get news about Rhyme just call I guess.”

“It will literally take five minutes.” Mr. H grinned. “Take a load off. I’ll get crackin’ in a moment. Gotta close up shop for a bit.”

Neku watched him leave the room. He began to shift from foot to foot. A stray thought in his mind made him a little wary about sitting on the couch. It could have been used for more leisurely activities on the nights Joshua went missing from their bed.

“Hey, I’m not going to bite you.” Kenshi scooted over to the side. “It’s okay. You can sit.”

“I just,” Neku bit his tongue, “feel a bit uneasy about everything.”

Kenshi snickered. “Yeah, same.”

Neku finally plunked down next to Kenshi. The couch was old, and a spring went plink when the cushion depressed under Neku’s slight weight. “You said you were working a lot?”

“I had a night shift and a morning shift at different places. There’s a nightclub around here that I bartend at and during the morning I help sort mail at a business not too far from here. It’s an internship but they promise I can move up in the company. Or,” his expression fell, “I could have, if I wasn’t dead.”

“I’m sorry.” Neku didn’t know what else to say. He placed a hand on Kenshi’s. “I know what it’s like to be dead. It sucks.”

Kenshi laughed. He took Neku’s hand and squeezed. “It does, doesn’t it?”

It was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn’t in the Game or who wouldn’t forget who Neku was in the span of another year. Neku pulled his hand away and glanced around the room. There were paint splotches on the wall, cigarette burns on the coffee table and rings where Mr. H hadn’t used a coaster. The entire room was an artistic mess and it smelled of smoke and sugary coffee.

The television was off, and the silence was heavy. Neku didn’t know what to talk about.

Kenshi was staring at his hands in his lap. “Neku, do you think I’ll disappear after this?”

“Huh? No. I mean, it’s probably too late to put you in the Game. If anything you’ll ascend or you could work for us.” Neku was rambling, he knew. “But I don’t really know. I’m still new at this.”

“It’s okay if I do. I just want to check in on my sister first.”

Neku had an idea. He’d completely forgot about the stalking app on his phone. He pulled the orange brick from his pocket and clicked the home button. The app was on his main screen and he clicked it open.

“This should help. What’s her name?” Neku’s finger hovered over the screen, ready to type.

“Mitsuki Miyama,” Kenshi said, leaning into Neku. “This app can see her?”

“Yeah, it’s for watching people in the RG. It’s kinda weird.” Neku typed the name in and hit search. The phone dinged as it tried to locate Kenshi’s sister. It scrolled through a list of names and came up with zero results in the RG.

However, there was a Mitsuki Miyama listed in the register of processed Players. Neku tried to keep the phone from Kenshi while he clicked onto the register.

“Wait, what does that mean? Neku, let me see!” Kenshi grabbed for the phone and it spun out of Neku’s hands to slide across the floor.

They both dove for the phone but Kenshi was faster. He stared at the screen, horror dawning on his face. “No. She’s…she’s dead?”

“Hey, it could mean-“

“She was there,” Kenshi said, his skin turning a lighter shade of tan as he went pale. “She was there with me in the in-between! I have to find her!”

Neku flew up from the floor to catch his phone as Kenshi fled. He cursed and ran after the idiot as Kenshi rushed out of the door.

“Stop! Your music is still weak! Get back here!”

Outside, there was no sign of Kenshi. It wasn’t busy around the café and there were only five or six people milling about the area. Either Kenshi had disappeared-literally-or he was faster than Neku thought. Neku tried the app, selecting the UG server before searching. A list of names flew by and it highlighted on Kenshi’s. He clicked the name and it displayed Kenshi running away from Miyashita Park.

If he booked it, Neku might be able to catch up with him, but Neku had no idea where the guy was headed. He decided the best thing was to transport to the middle of the Scramble Crossing. If he was in the center of it all, he might be able to cut Kenshi off.

“Damnit, where are you?”

The phone blipped and Neku watched as a blur of color flew through the Scramble up to 104. Neku shouted in anger and dashed toward 104 with the speed of a wolf Noise. He still had bits of Atsume’s energy running through his music. He tried to keep an eye on the phone while chasing the rapidly disintegrating Pre-Game-Player.

Neku caught sight of Joshua on the phone screen. He was standing with Mr. H and Rhyme in front of a rift in Shibuya’s melody.

“No, no, NO!”

The blur of color flew into the rift, snagging Rhyme and dragging her into the middle of the mess. But the thing that pissed Neku off the most was Joshua reaching out to try and pull Rhyme back.

It failed. They were both sucked into the darkness and the rift disappeared as quickly as a breath.

“SHIT!”

Neku didn’t care. He threw his phone to the ground and the screen cracked in half before it went completely dark.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed as he slid through the music of Shibuya to land next to Mr. H in Dogenzaka. The melody of Shibuya was fractured and it dumped him unceremoniously onto the pavement.

“Hey, kid-“

“I’m sorry, this is my fault. Shit,” he said again, as if the word would magically bring his friends and the idiot Kenshi back. “Shibuya’s…she’s…”

“Yeah. She’s not happy.”

Neku growled. “Not happy? She’s pissed. She’s fracturing. What the hell, Josh? Why’d he have to go do a stupid thing like that?”

The smell of smoke curled around Neku. He turned to see Mr. H puffing on a cigarette.

“I’ll contact the Higher Ups. You gotta get back to the Throne or Shibuya’ll throw a fit. She needs ta be grounded an’ yer the only one who can.”

Neku stared at the empty spot where Joshua had been. “I can’t just leave him.”

“Look, kid. We’ll get ‘im back but it won’t do any good to get ‘im if Shibuya’s destroyed.” Mr. H placed his hands on Neku’s shoulders. “Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Neku said, voice strained, “I don’t trust myself. I can’t do what he does.”

“Yeah, you can. You called Noise as a Player, kiddo. You’ve got more power in there than ya think.”

Neku’s gaze dropped to his hands. He clenched them into fists and forced his energy into the stream of Shibuya’s tinkling song.

He landed in the Room of Reckoning. It felt cold and empty. Shibuya’s song was pulling at him and he collapsed into the Throne to focus. She seemed to be begging him for help and the only thing he could do was reach out and twine his energy with that of the city.

“Please, Josh. Please be okay. I can’t do this without you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes, Joshua was surrounded by static. The city was in hues of black and grey, and the only color came from the three people standing in the middle. Joshua looked down at his hands and frowned. Whatever power he had after being censured was gone. His frequency was vibrating just slightly above that of Kenshi’s. He turned to Rhyme and noticed she seemed to be mostly unaffected.

Her wings were out. They were small, fluffy wings with two sharp pinions in the right and one in the left made of reds and blues. She held one of her hands to her mouth.

“This isn’t good,” Rhyme whispered, “the Angels told me about this place. We shouldn’t be here.”

“Agreed,” Joshua sighed. He glared at Kenshi. “Explain yourself.”

Kenshi pulled at his hair. “Damn. I had to come back here. My sister, she’s in here somewhere!”

“It won’t matter where she is if I’m Erased. This appears to be the imaginary number plane,” Joshua mused. “It isn’t much different from where Neku and I fought Minamimoto. But it shouldn’t be here. Once I took him out-albeit temporarily-it should have crumbled back into the Noise plane.”

“I don’t know what you just said.” Kenshi kept looking around in circles. “Damn it. Mitsuki!”

Rhyme grabbed one of Kenshi’s sleeves. “Please don’t shout. We’ll find her. I’m sure of it.”

“How do you know? Mitsuki!”

She sighed. “Because we need to plan. Empty vessels make the most noise. We have to stop and think before running into things blindly. It won’t help your sister.”

Joshua smiled. He truly cared for the little one.

“Argh,” Kenshi growled and sat down on the pavement. “What am I going to do? She needs me.”

“We might be stuck here,” Rhyme explained, “but it’s a mirror image of the city. The best plan of action might be to go where it all starts-the Scramble Crossing.”

Joshua offered his hand to Rhyme. “Shall we?”

She giggled and placed her smaller hand in his before turning to Kenshi to offer her other hand. “C’mon, silly. It’s best we stay together.”

Kenshi lifted his empty gaze to Rhyme. His hand slid into her’s and he rose. “Alright. I don’t have any other options. I’m sorry I dragged you two into this.”

“There’s no use crying over spilt milk.”

The two boys exchanged looks and Joshua gave a winning smile.

“The little lady is right,” he said, “we should stay positive.”

Kenshi didn’t reply as they began to walk through the still, quiet streets of an alternate Shibuya.

* * *

 

**Starter Prompt #6 - “Let me tell you exactly where in hell you can go.”**

 

The Scramble was pitch black and devoid of emotion. It was quiet and the air felt heavy and stale. The three stood in front of the Scramble with worrying looks. Joshua was the first to speak.

“I would say something is wrong here, but I suppose it’s quite obvious.”

Rhyme nodded. This was her first assignment as a Producer and though she tried to put on a brave face and a cheery demeanor, it was hard not to feel completely useless. She didn’t have the power Mr. Kitty had and she certainly didn’t have the experience. The Angels had readily agreed she should take on the task of figuring out what exactly was wrong in the UG, but she really didn’t feel up to it.

She missed her brother and her parents, and the time she spent with Shiki and Eri. Her life wasn’t perfect and she had lost her dreams and hopes, but she had been happy. It was hard leaving everyone behind in Shibuya without explanation.

“I guess I should go first,” she said with a smile, “because of the three of us, I still have a small amount of power here.”

Joshua stepped in front of her. “Absolutely not.”

“It wouldn’t do to let Shibuya lose her Composer.” Rhyme side stepped Joshua and stood on the edge of the darkness. She started to reach her hand in, but was stopped by Kenshi.

“Wait, wait. Something doesn’t feel right. I don’t think,” he came to stand beside her, “I don’t think this is normal darkness.”

Rhyme drew her hand back. “It does feel weird.”

Kenshi nudged her back a few feet and Joshua followed. He knelt down, picked up a piece of cracked pavement, and tossed it into the darkness.

A sound issued from the shadows. It was as if a pile of snakes were all hissing in unison.

“That was unwise,” Joshua said. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

The darkness shifted into a thousand pairs of white eyes. A horrific shriek began to build and the only thing they could do was cover their ears.

Rhyme stepped back. “I don’t think we should stand around.”

“I have to agree,” Kenshi said. He was edging back from the writhing mass of shadows. “Do you have a place we could hide?”

Joshua inched away but kept standing between Rhyme and the dark. “We should retreat to a high ground far from here.”

“We could try Pork City,” Rhyme suggested. “The energy flows differently there and we might be able to put up a wall. I have a feeling we’re going to need to run.”

The older boy swooped down and lifted Rhyme into his arms. He nodded to Joshua and they booked it from the Scramble. Behind them was a swirl of screaming darkness and bright eyes. The mass poured over the monochromatic landscape and swallowed up what little color there was.

“Hopefully,” Joshua huffed between breaths, “no one trips. It always happens in the movies.”

“I don’t think this is the time, Joshua.” Rhyme held tight to Kenshi.

“Yeah,” Kenshi said, not at all out of breath, “c’mon, Josh. You’re falling behind.”

Joshua wheezed a bit. “I don’t do the whole running thing.”

“Damn it, don’t give up now!”

Rhyme squirmed in Kenshi’s arms until he dropped her to her feet. She shoved Joshua toward Kenshi and leapt behind them both. “Kenshi, get Joshua out of here. I’ll try to slow them down.”

“No!” Joshua reached for her but Kenshi quickly yanked him forward.

She could still hear him shouting as they ran. There wasn’t a lot Rhyme could do against the group of Pre-Game Players. Their souls were tormented and they screeched in a cacophony of anguish. Rhyme held her arms out and forced a weak wall to appear. It would give her enough time to do what she needed to.

As soon as the darkness surged upon the wall, Rhyme went down on her knees and began drawing on the pavement with her fingers. She had only been in the Higher Plane for a few days but they had at least taught her how to make Noise. But what she was about to do might end her career before it truly began.

She remembered the artistic swirls and sharp curves of the Taboo Noise Refinery Sigil. She had been there in pin form when Neku and her brother were in the Game. Despite being a floating bit of soul latched onto a metallic disk, Rhyme had been quite aware of her surroundings.

Her hands slid over the pavement and she tweaked a few key characters. It wouldn’t be Taboo Noise, but it would be enough regular Noise to keep the souls busy. She slapped her hand on the pavement and the sigil activated with a brief flash of blue light.

Rhyme didn’t wait for the wall to collapse. She hurried after the others with the music of several Noise echoing behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua tried to pull away from Kenshi. He jerked his arm so hard it twisted, but the boy wouldn’t let him go and only held tighter.

“We have to go back! She’s just a child!” Joshua dug his fingernails into Kenshi’s arm. “Let me go!”

“No!” Kenshi yanked Joshua forward until they were in front of Pork City. He shoved Joshua through the door and toward the elevators. “She’ll do fine. I’m sure. I believe in her.”

“She’s just a baby!” Joshua rushed back to the doors but they wouldn’t open. It wasn’t Kenshi who held them shut, but the faint music of Shibuya. “Let me out!”

The melody within him pulsed gently in warning. Joshua could feel Shibuya acutely in the building and she denied him his want to jump into trouble. It was to protect him and the city, but Joshua was still pissed off and tried to reign the music in.

“Please,” he begged, “Shibuya, please.”

Kenshi stood near the elevators. He was rubbing the spot on his arm where Joshua tore his skin open in an attempt to escape. “Hey, I don’t know what’s going on but you’re important, right?”

“I don’t feel so important when I can’t even keep my friends safe.” He knelt in front of the glass doors and placed his forehead against it. “Please.”

“Josh, you gotta trust she’ll be okay. I don’t know her that well but-“

“Go to hell.” Joshua banged his fist against the glass. “In fact, et me tell you exactly where in hell you can go, since this is all your fault.”

Kenshi growled. “Like I didn’t already know that! I feel bad, okay? But I can’t take it back. I did it for my sister. I had to!”

“No,you did not.” Joshua stood up, whirled around, and felt a miniscule amount of power at his disposal. “You could have waited for help. You could have appealed to the High Council. You could have stayed in the café and used what little brain capacity you have, you ignorant piece of dirt.”

It was swift and painful. Kenshi slammed him against the opposite wall. “You don’t have the right to treat me like this. I didn’t know, okay? I can’t take it back. Just, shut up.”

Joshua strained under Kenshi’s grip. “Let me go or else.”

“Or else what? Are you going to cough at me?” Kenshi grinned cruelly. “You can’t even run.”

Back home, Joshua remembered a specific incident in which Neku-thoroughly pissed-had kicked him in the side with a knee so incredibly hard Joshua’s breath gave out.

He managed to recreate the move by landing his knee in Kenshi’s gut. The guy fell to the ground in pain and Joshua thought to kick him but held back.

“Do not underestimate me. I may not have the power I should here, but I will end you.”

“Yeah, right,” Kenshi looked up at him, “you’re as weak as I am.”

Joshua raised his hand. He could feel the building of energy in his palm and he had every intent on Erasing Kenshi and absorbing what little soul he had left.

The door flew open. A blur of orange and white rolled in and the doors shut with a crack. A wall spread over the glass and metal frame, and Rhyme stood against it, breath heavy.

“I don’t think I want to do that again,” she said with a whoosh of air. “How are you two holding up?”

Joshua jerked his hand to his side. “We were in the middle of an argument.”

“Please, don’t fight. If we don’t stand together we will fall apart.”

“S-sorry,” Kenshi inhaled sharply, “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“Neither did I,” Joshua lied. He offered his hand to help Kenshi up. “We should continue to move up incase the wall doesn’t hold at this level. The power is the strongest at the top.”

Rhyme nodded. Outside of the glass was a mix of screams and the call of different Noise.

“What did you do?” Joshua asked, extremely curious. He pressed the button for the elevator and the doors slid open.

Ushering them inside the small elevator car, Rhyme pushed the button for the top floor. The doors closed and the elevator hummed as it rose. She threw a smile at Joshua. “I just did what came naturally.”

“Remind me to have a long conversation with you over a milkshake if we get out of this.”

Rhyme giggled. “We could have ice cream. I know of this wonderful place that just opened down the street from your favorite restaurant.”

“Oh?” Joshua grinned. He felt better having Rhyme around. “What would that be?”

“Mexican Dog of course, silly.”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened to the roof access. Above the false Shibuya there was music in its most basic form. A few notes here and there were plinking in broken songs. It wove around the Composer, sensing his presence and giving him power.

“This is much better,” he sighed. “I believe we should be able to call for rescue up here.”

Rhyme leaned over the edge of the building. “What I don’t understand is why are there so many souls collected here? If it’s the imaginary number plane, it should only be home to Taboo Noise.”

“If there was a rift between layers,” Joshua thought aloud while pacing, “then it is possible the Taboo Noise were feeding on the Pre-Game Players to get stronger. With each successful meal-so to speak-they increased in ferocity, and the rifts grew more frequent. If left unchecked, the Taboo Noise could enter into Shibuya’s UG and cause all sorts of trouble.”

“Wait, what is this Taboo Noise?” Kenshi peered down at the pavement below. “Is that what those things are?”

“No, the shadows are the  collection of thousands of Players who were eaten by the Noise.” Rhyme pulled back from the wall. “There are reflections of who the Players were in the mass of darkness, and if a soul was particularly strong it would be able to reform. Just like you, Kenshi.”

“Is my sister-“ He swallowed hard. “Is she gone?”

“It’s possible. I’m sorry,” she tried to sound as sincere as possible. “It really is a shame. All of those Players will never have a chance to return to existence. I wish there was something we could do.”

Joshua tentatively glanced over the wall. “One thing bothers me.”

“One thing?” Kenshi frowned. “Shouldn’t there be a hundred at this point?”

“Ha, ha,” Joshua quipped. “No, I saw another formed spirit in front of Cadoi City. She was much like you are, and had a physical form. I haven’t seen her since.”

“Her soul might not have been strong enough to reform again,” Rhyme explained. “She could have been reabsorbed into the darkness.”

Joshua rubbed at his chin. “But the other districts were reporting anomalies as well.”

“True.” Rhyme continued to watch the swirling mass of shadow curl around the building. “You don’t think the imaginary number plane is connected to other cities, do you?”

“Oh, dear. If it is, we have a far bigger problem on our hands.” Joshua began to pace again. “If there are portals and rifts connecting this plane with others across the board…it gives the Taboo Noise hundreds of thousands of Players to feed on.”

Kenshi had sat down next to the elevator. “But why? What’s their purpose?”

“Most Noise just eat to get stronger.” Rhyme sat down on the roof and leaned against the wall.

“Most Noise,” Joshua said. He took a seat next to Rhyme. “However, Taboo Noise have their own code of action. They are a bit more intelligent than regular Noise and they will actively seek out a meal. But if the Noise were being controlled by another, it is possible the soul controlling them could take over not only our UG, but every single UG in existence.”

Rhyme shivered. “They could effectively Erase each Composer and Conductor without so much as a hair out of place. But why take over the UG?”

“Minoru tried to do it because he wanted to make the world a better place,” Joshua explained.

Kenshi hadn’t said a word in several minutes. “I’m so lost.”

“Don’t worry,” Rhyme gave a beaming smile, “you’re not the only one.”

“Why would someone want so much power?” Joshua rubbed his temples. “This is too much.”

Rhyme patted Joshua on the back. “We’ll figure it out together. I have an idea. You have some of your music up here, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Joshua held his hand out and a ball of light bounced within, “but it won’t do much against all of those souls.”

“Can you send a message to Neku?”

Joshua’s expression lit up. “A genius plan, my dear Rhyme.”

“Thanks!” She giggled.

“I might need a little help from you two. We can focus on the message and send it out into the melody of Shibuya. She is here, and since she is, Neku should be able to hear her.”

Rhyme placed her hand in Joshua’s. She motioned for Kenshi to come sit by them.

He cupped his hands under the Composer’s and they all focused on a singular message.

* * *

 

**Starter Aside #2 – Pinned Down**

 

The Room of Reckoning was slowly becoming more and more oppressive to Neku. The music flooded into him and though he tried to filter it, he hadn’t been interim Composer long enough to understand how. It hurt to have so much of Shibuya’s melody within him, and he wondered how Joshua managed to stay sane with so many voices screaming inside of his head.

Neku had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands curled around the arms of the throne. His entire body ached and pulsed with pain. A string of melodies shivered through him and for a moment, he thought he could hear a familiar voice.

It was quiet at first. It intermingled with the other voices and songs. Neku could hear two more voices singing in time with the first. They were calling his name.

“Neku, please,” they whispered in unison, “imaginary number, Pork City.”

A vision flashed before his eyes. He could see Rhyme, Joshua, and Kenshi in a circle on top of a monotone building. There were shadows and screeching voices echoing around them. Neku wanted to go to them but Shibuya refused. He fought against her control but with all the music writhing within him, he hadn’t the strength to argue.

He tried to focus on Hanekoma. If Neku couldn’t go, maybe his Producer could?

Neku curled in on himself and screamed through the melody for Hanekoma. He pushed the message toward the fallen angel and screamed aloud in pain. “Shit!”

It hurt. He hurt and he couldn’t move. The music was deafening and the familiar voices disappeared into the symphony of sound. Neku slumped back into the throne and shuttered. He had to believe they would be safe. He had to believe Hanekoma would reach them in time.

He had to believe that with all they had been through, that they would make it.

He had to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Not to sound rude, but I feel we are well and thoroughly fucked,” Joshua said. “I hope the message reached him but we are running out of time.”

Kenshi was leaning over the side of the building with Rhyme.

He didn’t want to join them. They were watching time run out as the shadows swallowed the building floor by floor. Joshua closed his eyes and rested against the wall. “I usually have a more positive attitude but I feel I should tell you both, I am glad we aren’t alone.”

“Joshua, don’t give up.” Rhyme knelt next to him, a cheery smile on her face. “We have to believe in Neku and in Shibuya. If we give up now-“

Kenshi growled. “I don’t think sunshine and rainbows are gonna get us out of this mess. They’re moving faster and we’ve got nowhere to run.”

“But we have to do something,” Rhyme said. “Even if we just put up a wall.”

Joshua stood up he pointed to a grey box where all the cables and cords powering the building came together in one room.  “Rhyme, I want you and Kenshi to find a place to hide. Perhaps the utility room.”

“But, Joshua-“ Kenshi started to protest.

“It’s the only way. If I sacrifice myself,” he whispered, “you two will be safe. I’m not worried for Shibuya because she has Neku. He is interim Composer, after all. If I die, he should receive my full power.”

Rhyme curled her fingers into Joshua’s shirt. “No, Joshua. We can’t give up now.”

“I want you to take care of him, Rhyme.”

“No, you can do it. I’m not going to-“

“Kenshi,” Joshua looked to the Pre-Game Player, “take her and hide.”

“But I’m not important,” he argued. “Josh-“

“This is my decision. Go before I make you,” Joshua ordered. He turned back to the wall surrounding the roof and leapt onto the edge. “Please tell Neku I’m sorry.”

“Joshua!” Rhyme shouted as Kenshi dragged her off.

As soon as they disappeared into the utility room, Joshua threw up a weak barrier around them. He turned his attention to the swirling mass of negative energy. Closing his eyes he spread his arms wide, focused on what little power he had at his disposal, and whispered to the imaginary plane.

“Come and get me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The building shook and shivered under the attack. Rhyme tried in vain to open the door, but even her angelic power was no match for Joshua’s wall. She slammed a hand against it. Her brother had always told her she was strong, but at the moment, she didn’t feel it. A hot tear streaked down her face and she continued trying to break the wall.

Kenshi sat in the back of the room near a noisy generator. He said nothing to Rhyme but his expression spoke enough. His eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth was drawn.

“I don’t know what to do,” Rhyme whimpered. “I don’t know how to help him.”

“Maybe that’s the point,” Kenshi said.

“But Shibuya needs him.”

The boy glanced her way. “I know. But I can’t…I’m completely powerless and this is all my fault. If I hadn’t been so stupid…”

“There’s no time to lament the past. You can’t change it.”

A tremor rattled through the building and Rhyme fell back onto her bottom. The wall was beginning to crack. It frightened Rhyme. If the wall was straining it meant Joshua-

The door flew open. Hanekoma stood before them. He whisked Rhyme up into his arms and reached out to Kenshi. “C’mon, we gotta get you two outta here.”

“But,” Rhyme tried to wiggle free, “Joshua needs us!”

“There ain’t nothin’ we can do to help ‘im. We got Shibuya under control, but this place is gonna collapse and he was adamant I get you out.”

Rhyme scanned the area and tried to find Joshua in the surging wave of darkness. She couldn’t see him or feel any trace of his music.

“Mr. Kitty,” she exhaled. “What happened?”

Hanekoma frowned. His eyes were troubled, but he said nothing as his wings unfurled to wrap around the three of them. Within seconds they were back in the Room of Reckoning, safe and sound. The Producer set Rhyme down and reigned his wings back in.

He suddenly barked, “Shit.”

Rhyme followed his gaze to the throne. It was empty.

“Where’s Neku?” She stepped closer to place a hand on the stone. It was still warm. “Oh, no. You don’t think he went there, do you?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I think,” Hanekoma growled. He quickly surveyed the room. “That ain’t tha only problem, kiddo.”

Rhyme’s eyes went wide. “Kenshi…where is he?”

“Damned kid. He let go,” Hanekoma hissed. “I can’t get back there, the world has fractured too much for us Angels.”

“Neku…” Rhyme sighed, sitting in the throne. “Please don’t let Joshua die.”

“Hell, kid. If they both die we’re toast.”

Rhyme closed her eyes. “I have faith that won’t happen.”

Even still, she was worried. The warmth of Neku’s residual energy surrounded Rhyme and she curled up in the throne. Her mind filled with prayer and she focused all of her thought on the pair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pork City was a tumbling mess of concrete and metal bars when Neku finally broke through the barrier to the imaginary plane. He frantically searched for Joshua’s melody and found it spread far too wide and thin. A hand grasped Neku’s wrist and he whirled around to see Kenshi.

“He dove into the darkness,” Kenshi gasped. He was caught under a heavy piece of the building and a metal bar had pierced his leg. “Don’t worry about me. Get to him.”

“Kenshi,” Neku exhaled. He knew there wasn’t anything he could do. There was a soft static beginning to form around the Pre-Game Player. “Hold yourself together a little longer, okay?”

The boy smiled. “I’m glad I met you, Neku. Maybe, if I let go, you could use-“

“No. I’m not losing you,” Neku hissed. “Just hold yourself together. I still owe you a punch to the face for all of this.”

Kenshi laughed but it turned into a cough. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good. I’ll be back in a second,” Neku grinned. He hurried toward the darkness.

There was a bright light in front of the largest wall of shadow. Joshua had his arms spread wide and his body shivered between his normal form and his Composer form. He was whispering in a strange language and Neku sort of understood it as Angelic. A fine sheen of sweat had formed on Joshua’s face, and his clothes were burning with the surge of dark power.

“Joshua!”

The Composer whipped his head around. “Neku! Get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving you!” He rushed toward Joshua.

A stray shadow screeched and wrapped around Neku’s ankle, sending him to the pavement below. “Shit, let me go!”

It curled further up his leg and he kicked at it with his free leg. The shadow slithered up around his waist and Neku screamed in frustration. “Joshua, we have to get out of here!”

“No! I’m not allowing them to sully my beautiful Shibuya. You have to leave, Neku. Without you there won’t be a Composer and she’ll crumble.”

Neku hissed and sent a shiver of bright melody through his body to shake off the shadows. It yowled and poured back into the wall. He jumped to his feet and dove toward Joshua.

The Composer was beginning to shake. “I can’t hold much longer.”

Neku wrapped his arms around Joshua’s waist and placed his forehead against Joshua’s neck. “Please, Joshua, let’s just go. We’ll figure out another way.”

“I can’t,” Joshua whispered, voice strained. “Neku, I want you to survive.”

“I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself for me again.”

Joshua giggled despite the situation. “I didn’t, remember?”

“Still,” Neku breathed, “I won’t leave you.”

A shriek issued from the darkness and hundreds of voices began to drown each other out. Smokey faces appeared in the mass of shadow, and they screamed in pain. There were several charred people, a few broken and bloodied, and a handful of unknowns.

“We can’t beat this.” Neku held tighter to Joshua. “Let’s get out of here.”

“It’s too late. The world has fractured. If I leave, it might spill into the UG Shibuya.”

Neku opened his mouth to argue. Joshua turned in his arms and silenced Neku with a deep kiss.

When they parted, Joshua had a far too peaceful look on his face. “Neku, remember I love you.”

“NO!”

The darkness swallowed them up. It squeezed Neku so tight he couldn’t breathe. His chest ached and his heart began to slow. The last thought he had was of Joshua, and he reached out for whatever energy was left of his beloved Composer.

A hard surface slammed into Neku and he rolled over the floor. He was having trouble concentrating. Distantly he heard Rhyme and Hanekoma talking in frantic voices. Rhyme’s small hands grabbed Neku’s left hand and he felt something slide out.

He cracked his eyes open. A steady thump thump pounded in his ears but he was able to hear the plink of a pin as it fell onto the floor before him.

A black background with a white outline in the shape of a Noise butterfly.

Neku couldn’t move much, but he managed to reach forward and hold the pin.

It was all he had left. His eyes welled up and he didn’t care when heavy sobs began to blubber out. The pin was warm in his hand and the needlepoint dug into his palm. Neku curled around his hand and squeezed his eyes shut to try and dampen the tears.

A fraction of a second passed. The energy of Shibuya wrapped around Neku.

He could hear Rhyme speaking, but he was only able to pick out a few words.

“Composer…form…pin,” she spoke rapidly, “Joshua is…Neku…Neku wake up.”

Neku ignored her. He was exhausted, and unconsciousness was a comfort to him.

At least, if he dreamed, he could pretend Joshua was still alive.

* * *

 

**Starter Aside #3 – Family**

 

Neku opened his eyes.

It was cold and dark in the apartment.

The shades were drawn and Neku hadn’t left the bed for several days. It still smelled of Joshua and if he focused, he could hear Joshua’s voice.

_“Neku,”_ a quiet purr in his ear, _“don’t leave me alone in bed. I might get creative.”_

He laughed and stretched his hand out to brush against Joshua’s pillow. A stray silver hair slid against Neku’s finger and he grasped it between his thumb and index.

_“Surely you don’t miss me? I wasn’t that important, was I?”_

Neku rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow close to his face. He inhaled the sharp scent of Joshua’s shampoo. It was a foolish and lovesick thing to do but Neku missed him.

_“Shibuya needs you, Neku. You have to chin up.”_

“I don’t want to,” he mumbled into the pillow. “Shibuya shouldn’t have let you go.”

A gentle giggle. “Oh, Neku.”

Neku rubbed his face against the pillow. He half expected Joshua to be sitting on the side of the bed. The voice was getting stronger and it no longer echoed in his head alone.

“C’mon, partner. I’m going to need you to keep it together.”

Looking up from the pillow, his raw eyes caught a blurry image of Joshua. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Neku dropped his head onto the pillow with a heavy flump. He ignored the hand stroking his hair and the soft laughter in his ear.

“You aren’t real.”

Joshua’s voice was amused. “I’m real to you, aren’t I? Isn’t that what’s important?”

Neku sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and slowly opened them. “Josh…”

A bright smile in the dim light of the bedroom. “I miss you.”

“I miss you,” he returned. His fingers grazed Joshua’s face and the once Composer closed his eyes to the touch. “This isn’t real. I know it isn’t real.”

Joshua touched Neku’s face with a cold hand. “Neku, does it matter if it isn’t real? I can be with you again, here in the in-between. Please let me kiss you. I want to feel all of you.”

“No,” Neku pushed away, “I can’t-“

An ice cold touch trailed up Neku’s spine. Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku to gently pull him down onto the bed. His mouth pressed to Neku’s and his tongue slid effortlessly between Neku’s lips.

It was like eating ice cream. The kiss was frozen and sweet. Neku shivered at the touches but couldn’t find the strength to get away. He relaxed into Joshua’s body as the exhaustion of the past few days began to weigh him down. Neku closed his eyes and exhaled.

Joshua straddled Neku’s hips as he placed a hand on Neku’s chest. “I want all of you, Neku.”

“Please, Joshua, I’m so tired,” he slurred.

Another giggle and the chill of winter fell over Neku’s body as Joshua pressed against him.

“Give me all of you, Neku.”

“Joshua,” he whispered, “you…you can have anything you want.”

The following laughter sounded cruel, but Neku chalked it up to the sleep he so desperately needed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time meant nothing to Neku anymore.

The Game had started back up again a week after Thanksgiving. Neku acted as if everything was normal and continued to juggle both Composer and Conductor positions. It was made easier only with the help of Mr. H and Rhyme, who had been temporarily assigned to Shibuya. The paperwork kept Neku busy during the day and at night…

…at night he had the ghost of Joshua to keep him company.

No one else saw him. When Mr. H had come over to check on Neku, he ignored Joshua completely. Joshua explained it was because Neku was special, and because he had the pin.

Neku had tried-and failed multiple times-to bring a Noise from the pin. It vibrated with energy but it would not come out. Mr. H and Rhyme had also tried, but they couldn’t even get a small vibration to heed their call. Neku carried the pin with him everywhere.

“It’s not healthy,” Charmain had texted him. “Are you still coming to the party? It might help.”

He had promised to be in the gift exchange. It wasn’t for another two weeks.

“Yeah,” he texted back, “I will. I might not be much company, though.”

Charmain sent a bunch of emojis and a photo of her and her Composer. “We don’t mind! Both of us are looking forward to meeting you!”

Another text beeped onto his phone. It was the Composer of France. She was a tall, leggy thing with a stern look and kind eyes. “Neku, I have lost many. If you ever need to talk you can call me. I can help.”

Neku’s fingers hovered over the keys. He was angry. He was tired of people telling him they understood when they clearly didn’t. His thumb fell onto the keypad and he slowly typed back, “Thank you.”

It wouldn’t do any good to make enemies.

The day was coming to a close and the Players were sleeping inside the melody of Shibuya. Neku could feel each little heartbeat and he had cradled their entrance fees in his hands. They were all precious.

Friends. Family. Loved ones. Abilities. Health. Happiness.

Such important things.

“Neku,” the voice called to him as soon as he returned home. “Neku, I’m making dinner.”

“Can you do that without a body?” Neku laughed, but it was brittle. “What are you making?”

Joshua stood in front of the cooktop with nothing but a thin, pink shirt on. It reached to just below his hips, but when he moved, the curve of his bottom was visible. He was smiling brightly while scraping a large spoon in a deep pot. “I’m making breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Neku removed his coat and tossed it over the couch. “Isn’t it a little a late?”

“It’s never too late for breakfast. I thought you could eat and watch television, and maybe I could give you a nice massage in the bath?”

Neku felt his hands shake. “Josh, you’re…you’re cold.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he whispered, expression falling into shame. “I want to be warm for you, Neku but you know I have to eat, too.”

“I know,” Neku exhaled. He looked at his trembling hands. “Do you need to eat?”

Joshua grinned brightly. “Not yet. After your belly is full.”

“Alright.” Neku settled down on the couch and clicked the television on. Within a few minutes a bowl of breakfast foods was held in front of him. It had eggs, potatoes, peppers, and other assorted vegetables mixed in with biscuit crumbs.

Neku breathed in the steam and smiled. “It smells good.”

“I’m glad,” Joshua said, and plunked down on the couch. “Can we watch cartoons?”

“Sure. Watch whatever you want.” He took a bite of the food and hummed. It was some of the best food he’d eaten in years.

The bowl was empty before Joshua had found a good channel to watch. Neku hadn’t known he was so incredibly hungry. He set the bowl down on the coffee table and was immediately latched onto by Joshua.

“Okay, okay,” Neku laughed. “Go ahead.”

Joshua’s eyes glowed a bright purple. He pressed Neku into the arm of the couch and shoved their mouths together.

The first time Joshua had done it, days before, Neku panicked at the sudden pain. But Joshua was being tender and the pull on Neku’s soul was as gentle as an embrace. Neku could feel what little energy he had being sucked away in the kiss, but he didn’t care. He had Joshua and he would die before letting him go.

“Mmm,” Joshua licked his lips, “you’re delicious, my little proxy.”

“Don’t call me that,” he groaned. “Are you-“

Another kiss. Another painful ache in Neku’s heart.

“Josh-“

“Shh,” Joshua bit into Neku’s lip, “I want more.”

Neku squirmed underneath Joshua. “S-stop…I can’t…”

It stopped. Joshua sat back with a trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth. “My, Neku. You’re so accommodating. Do I feel warm?”

He didn’t need to touch Joshua. Neku could feel the warmth of his body. “Yeah.”

Joshua beamed. “I’ll go and run you a bath.”

“Hey, don’t go so fast,” Neku whispered. He cupped Joshua’s face in his hands. “Will you, lay here with me for a while longer?”

The ex-Composer’s eyes were still glowing a faint purple. He lay across Neku and tucked his face into the crook of Neku’s shoulder. “I would be more than happy to.”

Neku closed his eyes. The smell of breakfast was fading from the room and before Neku fell into slumber he was certain he caught the scent of rot.

But it had to be his imagination. Right?

* * *

 

**Starter Prompt #7 - “Why do you do this to yourself?”**

 

It was the night of the Holiday party and Neku wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in Josh- No, his closet. The suit he was wearing had been a gift from Joshua a couple months ago, and Neku hadn’t had a reason to wear it until now. It was black with silver pinstripes running in fine lines through the fabric. His shirt was grey and the tie he wore was a festive and garish mix of reds and greens. Neku had found it in the window of a novelty shop and thought it perfect for the occasion.

The tie even lit up with tiny LEDs.

“Neku, do you have to go?”

He turned to Joshua, who was splayed out on the bed. “Yeah. I promised.”

“But I’ll be lonely.”

Neku reached into his breast pocket to pull out the pin. He flicked it up and caught it. “Don’t worry, you’ll be with me in spirit. Hey, does this suit look a little loose?”

“After all you’ve been through, Neku, a little weight loss is acceptable.”

“True,” Neku said, drawing the word out. “I guess it’ll be okay for tonight.”

Joshua slid from the bed. He wasn’t wearing much more than lingerie. A pair of cold arms encircled Neku’s waist and an ice cold kiss pressed to his throat. “Don’t forget to eat well. I’m going to be hungry by the time you get back.:

Neku kissed the top of Joshua’s head. It smelled funny. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back around nine.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

He watched as Joshua fell back onto the bed. The pose he held was begging Neku to reconsider the evening’s festivities but Neku couldn’t let Charmain down. He straightened his tie, put the pin back in his pocket, and picked up a bag of presents.

Though he was only supposed to get one for South Africa, he wanted to get Charmain and her Composer a little something, too. He hoped a fancy bottle of Champaign would be alright for the Composer.

The shift from UG to the Higher Plane was quick and barely affected Neku. He had gotten used to transporting since the loss of Joshua demanded he do it more. The level he vibrated at was just one level lower than that of the Angels. It was close enough to the UG to not affect Shibuya’s melody, but far enough to allow all the Composers and Conductors to exist on a singular plane.

Neku stood at the door to the party. It was covered in bright red wrapping paper and a large, gold bow draped to the floor. An Angel was on either side of the door and they nodded as Neku stepped forward. The door swung open and below the short staircase leading into the room was a full party floor. Ribbons and bows hung from the ceiling with glittering ornaments of every color. The walls shimmered and the floor sparkled with tiny crystals imbedded in the tile.

Above the room was a bundle of mistletoe and on the opposite side of the room was a massive pine tree behind a live band. The tree was at least nine feet tall and had been professionally decorated.

Laughter and conversation filled the air and wound around the music.

Neku felt better than he had in weeks. He put on a brave face and descended the stairs.

A loud voice echoed overhead. “Introducing his Lordship Neku Sakuraba, Composer.”

“Aw, shit,” Neku cursed under his breath. People turned to him and he smiled and nodded.

He had barely entered the crowd when something soft barreled into him. The force almost knocked him to the floor but luckily he caught the side of a table.

“Neku! Oh, Neku!” Charmain’s voice was bubbly, and it was obvious she was from France. Her skin was a soft almond color and her hair loosely curled hair bounced around her face. She gave him a once over and frowned. “Have you been eating? Or sleeping? You look terrible.”

A gentle energy rolled over Neku and he turned to see France’s Composer standing behind him.

“It is good to meet you, Sakuraba,” she said. Her voice was soft but at the same time firm. It reminded Neku of a schoolteacher.

“Yes, it is!” Charmain gave him another hug. “But you look pale and your eyes have enough luggage to be an international flight.”

“Charmain,” the Composer chided. “Forgive her. She worries about everyone. My name is Merci, and yes I am well aware of how amusing it is.”

Neku smiled. “I think it’s nice. Uh, I got you both a gift.”

He managed to pull away from Charmain long enough to offer Merci a tall package and Charmain a smaller, more round one.

The mousy Conductor wasted no time in ripping the paper free. She grinned at the snow globe of Shibuya’s Scramble Crossing. It was set on a wooden base and even played a tinny rendition of We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

“This is wonderful,” she exclaimed and hugged Neku again.

Her body was soft and heavy compared to Joshua’s. She was curved in all the right places and had a bit of a belly, and Neku thought she was beautiful. A perfect example of happiness in physical form.

Beside them the Composer was slowly unwrapping her present. The green paper and golden ribbon were folded and put aside. She turned the bottle over in her hands as her eyes-a ruddy brown color-went wide at the label. “Sakuraba, this is expensive.”

“Joshua,” he paused, swallowed, “he taught me how to shop for alcohol. He loved fine things.”

She smiled, but it was strained. “Well, thank you. I will treasure it.”

“Aw, you’re not gonna drink it?” Charmain was holding her snow globe like an infant. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Merci laughed in a tinkling array of bells. “Charmain, I do so love your exuberance. Forgive me, I must go and speak with South Africa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Neku called after her as she disappeared into the writhing throng of partygoers.

He turned to Charmain and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

“What’s that for?” She touched a hand to the spot. “Neku, are you alright?”

“No, not at all.” He sat down in one of the chairs next to the finger foods table. It was filled with delicious foods from all over the world. Half of them Neku couldn’t even make sense of.

Charmain took a seat next to him. “Neku, I know it’s been hard. I wish I could fix it for you.”

“Everyone wishes that,” he grumbled. “Not that I don’t appreciate it. It’s just…when does it stop? When do I stop losing the people I care about?”

“Oh, Neku,” she smiled sadly, “it never stops. I’m Merci’s fifth Conductor. She’s my first Composer, but there have been a few close calls. I have lost many Game Masters and we’ve got a Producer who has been serving our city for hundreds of years. He’s lost more than her or I.”

Neku slumped in the chair. “I don’t know if I want to be Composer.”

“Joshua didn’t die for you to pass Shibuya onto someone else. He knows you’re capable of handling her and she is quite happy to have you. If I left France, I think the city would riot.” Charmain gave a husky laugh and slapped a hand onto Neku’s leg. “You said something the other day about seeing him around?”

“Yeah.” Neku remembered. Charmain was the only one he trusted. “It’s like a ghost.”

“If you think about it, his energy is tied in with Shibuya. There are bits and pieces of him floating around the city. Joshua is still with you, Neku.”

He reached into his pocket for the pin. “This showed up after the incident.”

Charmain held her hand open and Neku dropped the pin into it.

“It doesn’t have much of a vibration does it? But there is something here.” She flipped it around her fingers like a magician with a coin. “I would keep it close. If even a little of Joshua is in this pin, his powers would have been caught, too. If it fell into the wrong hands, there’s no telling what would happen.”

Neku caught the pin as Charmain flicked it back to him. “Yeah. I will.”

“Oh! We should celebrate. At least for tonight I want you to forget all the troubles of your world and party like it’s 1952!”

“1952?” Neku yelped as she yanked him to his feet and into the swirling crowd. “Is that how old you are or something?”

“Of course not, silly. My Composer is, though.”

He reeled as Charmain shoved him into another Conductor. The boy-who was younger than Neku-laughed and began sweeping Neku off his feet. The dancing changed from slow waltzes with some one from Germany, to fast paced hip hop with someone from America. Everyone danced with everyone else and the music and song of several UGs wove into an immense melody.

It made Neku feel drugged and drunk at the same time. The worry of the past few weeks-hell, the past year-melted from him and washed away in a tide of pleasure.

When the party ended, several hours later, Neku was dismayed to learn the happiness had only been a temporary respite from his heartache.

But Joshua was waiting for him at the door. It was two in the morning, and Joshua’s eyes glowed with hunger as he yanked Neku into the apartment with cold, long fingered hands. He was almost possessed in his need for contact, and Joshua all but threw Neku onto the floor before straddling him.

“Give it to me, Neku,” he keened, “I need all of you.”

Neku couldn’t move. His arms were pinned on either side of his body by Joshua’s frigid hands and his legs were held by Joshua’s strong thighs.

“Please,” Joshua begged. He kissed a line from Neku’s throat to his collarbone before sinking his teeth into the flesh between.

“Shit!” Neku arched beneath Joshua and his head swirled with pain. “D-don’t do that.”

Joshua didn’t seem to hear him. He was too busy lapping at the blood. His wet mouth crashed into Neku’s and he inhaled sharply to pull Neku’s energy between his lips. “More. More.”

It was dizzying. Neku couldn’t fight back through the pain and paralysis. He could taste his own blood on his tongue and he felt the wound oozing blood down to his shoulder. “Joshua…”

“I’m so hungry,” he whimpered.

The pull on Neku’s soul was strong enough to turn the room into a mess of greys and blacks. The only color Neku could make out was his own body and the glowing purple of Joshua’s deep-set eyes.

Neku wasn’t sure when it happened, but he must have passed out. The next memory he had was of Hanekoma standing over him with a phone in one hand.

“Shit, kid, are you alright?”

He sat up and put a hand to his head to stop the spinning. “I’m not sure, where’s Joshua?”

“Josh is dead, remember?” Hanekoma knelt down on one knee. “I tried callin’ ‘an you didn’t answer for two whole days.”

“Days?” Neku could still taste blood in his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’ll get back to work.”

Hanekoma placed a hand on Neku’s shoulder. “Don’t move. What happened to your neck?”

It hurt and it was crusted with dried blood. Neku scratched at the wound but it had healed. “I’m okay. It was an accident.”

“Nah, Neku.” Hanekoma moved to help Neku up. His arm tucked around Neku’s waist. “C’mon, y’gotta see it for y’self.”

He led Neku to the bathroom and stood him in front of the mirror. Neku didn’t understand what the fuss was about.

At least, he didn’t until his reflection stared back at him.

The skin of his neck was heavily bruised in varying shades of black, blue, purple, and green. A large cut had scarred where Joshua bit him on the night of the party. But the most staggering sight was Neku’s once bright blue eyes. They were dull and sunken into his skull, and his lids were heavy and near black. It looked as if he hadn’t eaten or slept in months. His body was gaunt and his hands shook.

“This isn’t me. It’s not. I was fine last night.”

“Last night wasn’t the party, Neku.”

Neku began to tremble. “No, you’re wrong. I was just-“

“Hey, kid, it’s okay. C’mon, gimme the pin.” Hanekoma started to touch Neku’s breast pocket.

“No!” Neku slammed power into Hanekoma hard enough to send the Angel into the opposite wall. The blast had taken it’s toll on Neku as well and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. “Fuck. Shit. It’s all I have of Joshua. Don’t take him from me.”

Hanekoma stood, unfazed. “That ain’t Josh. It’s somethin’ else and it’s feedin’ on you.”

“You lie. You all lie,” he hissed, cradling the pin in his hands. “You all say you understand what I’m going through but you don’t. I’m not the only one mourning. Shibuya is crying out for him and I can’t…I can’t give him back to her. I can’t fix this and I can’t make it go away.”

“No one expects ya to, kid.” The Producer tried to inch closer. “C’mon, lemme have it.”

Neku jerked away. He could feel Joshua beside him.

The once Composer stood with glowing violet eyes and a bloodied mouth. “You heard him, Neku. Let the old man have it.”

His hand rose. “I don’t want to do this.”

Hanekoma took a fighting stance. “Then don’t.”

“Neku, you know what you have to do. He wants to separate us. You won’t let him, will you?”

He glanced back at Joshua. They were still standing in front of the mirror. Joshua’s hand was curled around Neku’s throat and where it pressed a deep red mark began to form over the bruises. Neku tried to pull away but the hand remained.

“Josh, let me go,” he whispered.

“Never,” Joshua giggled, “I will never let you go.”

Neku caught a glimpse of Joshua in the mirror. The sight made Neku’s heart ache and his stomach drop with a surge of nausea.

What he saw in the mirror wasn’t the sweet face of the boy Neku had fallen in love with.

It was something much, much more sinister.

And yet, when Neku gazed into the glowing eyes of the once Composer, all he could do was relax into Joshua’s grip.

“Yes, Neku. I won’t let us be parted again. Give me all of you.”

Neku stared at Joshua with heavy lidded eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply. “Josh…I….”

* * *

 

**Starter Aside #4 – Panic**

 

“Josh…I…”

Hanekoma waited, his breath still. He wanted to grab Neku by the collar and drag him away from the specter pretending to be Joshua. But if he moved now, either one of them would attack. He had to wait for Neku’s response, and the time between felt like an eternity.

“I…want you,” Neku whispered, falling limp in the pale, frozen arms. “Please…”

The false Joshua grinned. It split his face in two.

Before Hanekoma could react, the shadowy mass swallowed Neku in a cloud of dark static. It licked its lips and purred in pleasure. “Mmm. It’s been a while since I had such a delicious meal.”

“Give ‘im back,” Hanekoma hissed, flicking into his fingers a rainbow pinion from his wings. Taking a Noise form might not help in the fight, but it would at least give him a slight advantage.

“Do you really think you can take me on? With the power of a Composer and a Conductor warm in my belly, do you think you have a chance?” The creature laughed heartily and continued to use Joshua’s form to do it. He gave Hanekoma a wicked smile. “You are but one Angel. Come now, Sanae, join your friends and together we will rule not only Shibuya, but the world.”

Hanekoma’s heart twisted at his name being called in Joshua’s voice. “Hell no. I might not be able ta defeat ya, but I’m gonna try and take you down a peg.”

Another bright laugh and the creature spread its arms wide. The skin stretched and flaked away to a dull grey and black. Joshua’s lavender eyes rolled from his head and dissipated into static. Standing before Hanekoma wasn’t the once Composer, but a writhing mass of darkness with the face of a human girl.

“I knew the minute I saw him,” she rasped, “how easy it would be to take Shibuya.”

The feather burned in Hanekoma’s fingers, itching to be used. “Why?”

“Because, my sweet fallen angel, it was because of you and your dear friends that we suffer. Such sins as your Conductor meddling in Minoru’s affairs, your Composer censuring himself to enter the Game, and a hundred other ridiculous decisions forced the rifts to appear. We would have had a chance at life. We would have been able to rest. But we have been waiting in the imaginary number plane for months-years. You abandoned us.”

A thousand voices cried out in unison. “You abandoned us.”

“But the anomalies were present elsewhere,” Hanekoma said. He stepped back. “Why the Hell’d ya go and do that?”

“You idiot,” the girl snorted, “we are everywhere and nowhere. The imaginary number plane is connected to multiple Undergrounds. We are the ones who slipped through the cracks. The technicalities and the ones Erased without a chance. Did you really think all of the Players became a part of their respective districts when they were Erased? You’re more foolish than I thought.”

It made some sense to the Producer. There had been what the High Council had referred to as Rolling Numbers. Inconsistencies in the Player counts since the beginning of the Game hundreds of years ago. Most districts reported a margin of error around two to three percent per year.

“How many of you are there?”

“Do the math,” the creature snarled, “or are you as ignorant as you look?”

Shit. Hanekoma inched further back. If he could lure the monster to the balcony he might be able to take the fight far from Shibuya.

The girl laughed in a scratching tone. “Enough talk. Join with us or I will end you.”

“I’m not afraid of a pile of useless energy,” Hanekoma said curtly. “If ya wanna fight, ya gotta come ‘n get me.”

He made a mad dash for the balcony, his wings unfurling as he crashed through the glass doors. A long string of shadow curled around his arm and threw him to the concrete floor of the balcony. Hanekoma rolled away from the darkness and rose up to one knee.

“You had a chance at true power,” the girl was beginning to melt away into a glob of darkness. Hundreds upon hundreds of glowing white eyes made the mass look almost beautiful. They were stars in an expanse of sky, and the voices were melodic in their cries for help.

Hanekoma took a quick glance behind him and bolted from the balcony to the sky. His energy swirled through the air and though he often borrowed the Noise forms of others, he called upon the latent and very much censured Angelic power within.

Several feathers burned away from his now twelve foot wings. He threw his arms and legs wide and his body dissolved into light.

The shadow shrieked in anger and flew up to meet Hanekoma in the air. It had twisted into a solid shape mimicking that of the angelic Producer. Seven wings, three crowns of light, and a hundred crystalline eyes reflecting a myriad of color-only the creature was all shades of grey and white.

Whatever light it shed, was quickly doused in darkness.

Hanekoma gritted his teeth. His voice was thunder in the growing clouds and he shot a large pinion of light toward the dark creature.

It reeled and howled in rage. The darkness threw up a shield of shimmering black. “If you destroy me, you’re destroying what is left of your friends!”

“That’s fine,” he roared, “they wouldn’t want to be used like this!”

Thick clouds began to form in the skies above Shibuya and a sudden thunderclap brought forth a heavy shower of rain.

Hanekoma surged toward the darkness and it came at him with the same speed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was a canvas without color.

Neku was surrounded by white, and there wasn’t a single sound to be heard. He’d thought for sure the darkness would have been…well…dark. But it was bright and pure wherever he had landed. The only color was his skin and hair.

Wait.

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed, curling inward, “where the fuck are my clothes?”

Neku could hear a distant giggle, but all the way around was stark whiteness.

Yet if he strained his ears he could hear the melodic laughter of Joshua, and the frustrated voice of the Pre-Game Player Kenshi Miyama.

“Hey!” Neku shouted into the expanse of emptiness. His voice echoed and bounced back to him in a thousand colored notes. Neku cupped his hands and a few notes fell into his palms. They melted into color and were absorbed into his skin. “The hell?”

The ground below was dotted with greens and blues. It was streaked with yellow and orange and red, and where the notes fell, more colors appeared. Neku knelt down to draw his finger through a puddle of color and a handful of tiny flowers sprung up.

He picked a flower and it dissolved into a strip of rainbow.

“Where am I?” He asked to no one. It just felt good to hear a voice.

The rainbow slipped through his fingers and a stream of indigo stretched out from under Neku’s feet far into the distance. He took a step, and wherever his foot rested, more and more life came from beneath. Hundreds of flowers, patches of blue and green grass, a couple saplings where the color was thickest, and a huge tree flicked into being as if an artist was painting the world.

It suddenly made sense to Neku.

“Shibuya?”

The musical tweet of a note shaped bird fluttered past his ear. He turned to watch the bird, and was startled to instead see a thin, short child. The child didn’t feel like a boy or a girl, and their features were ambiguous. Neku couldn’t find any distinguishing features. It was a child, plain and simple.

The child’s eyes were smiling and were a shade of rainbow in pastel. It’s skin was mottled with different shades from dark to light. The skin was symmetrical, giving the child the look of a folded paper doll. Thankfully it was dressed in a thin shift of fabric, but whatever sexual characteristics it should have had weren’t visible.

“Neku Sakuraba,” the voice was neither male nor female, but was beautiful either way. “It is nice to meet you in person.”

He felt compelled to kneel before the child. “Are you…her? Him?”

“I am neither male nor female. I am made up of a thousand stars and a million rays of hope. Everyone in my city is a part of me and I am a part of them. I have nothing without my people. You may call me whatever you feel most comfortable with. There is no judgment to be found here.”

“Joshua always called you a she.”

The child smiled in a motherly fashion. “To Joshua I was the mother he lost the day he decided to enter the Game. His heart was the most valuable thing to him, but his mother was a close second.”

Neku frowned. “Is he dead?”

“No. You and he are a part of my melody. Within my heart, you will never die.”

“What is all of this?” Neku waved his arms through the air. “What is this place?”

Shibuya slid closer. The child’s feet did not move, but it floated gracefully over the purple streak on the ground. “You are inside of me.”

“Does that mean I’ve been Erased? Joshua, is he Erased?”

“No, Neku. You heard his laughter. He is well and alive within my heart. I gathered up what I could of his soul and placed it in a pin for you to have some physical proof of his existence. Unfortunately I did not foresee how such a gift could be utilized by those who have left the light behind. Forgive me, my dear Neku.”

Neku shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Uh, can I ask a stupid question?”

The voice held an amused lilt. “Yes.”

“Why am I naked?”

“Because you choose to be. My music is at your disposal.”

He looked down at his body. “I just…think?”

The child nodded slowly.

A sudden wave of inspiration hit Neku and he envisioned a rather flattering set of clothes. He wore a pair of slacks with a series of zippers and small pockets. Around his torso a comfortable black t-shirt with designs plucked straight from CAT’s murals wove into being. Neku felt a familiar weight around his neck and he reached up to touch the headphones he’d worn through the Game.

“Sweet. This’d come in handy in the RG.”

“Joshua didn’t show you how?” The child looked confused. “It is a rather simple use of my music.”

Neku narrowed his eyes. “Remind me to knock him senseless later.”

A soft laugh. “I will.”

He remembered being back home with Shibuya’s melody aching to bring Joshua back. “Shibuya? Why were you pulling on me to bring Joshua back if he’s here?”

The child blinked. “I was not calling for him.”

Neku crinkled his forehead in thought. “But that doesn’t make sense.”

“You were in mourning, Neku. You believed you were at fault for the demise of Joshua and your mind berated you for letting him go. It was easier for you to think I hated you than to let me into your heart and soul to heal the wound.”

“I made it all up?” Neku rubbed at his temples. “But it felt so real.”

“The reflection of Joshua within the darkness felt real.” The child wrapped one chubby hand around Neku’s wrist. “Did it not?”

He felt sick. “All I had to do was trust you. If I had, none of this-“

“Hush. You must stop blaming yourself. There is no room for negativity in the melody I sing.”

Neku closed his eyes and felt the tiny hand cup his cheek. “So, how do I find him? Is he here?”

The child stepped around Neku and pointed off into the distance. “You will find your beloved Composer at the end of this path. Be careful not to stray. My music is vast and it wouldn’t take much for you to become lost in its wondrous sound.”

Neku nodded. “Thanks. Uh, Shibuya?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for before. I mean, before the Game. I wasn’t a very good person and it probably hurt.”

The child tilted its head in question. “There is no reason to apologize. I am merely happy Joshua was able to save you from your pain. Please take care of him. He has been a part of my grand symphony since the day of his birth and I love him dearly. However, he is still such a lonely child. He needs you as much or more than you need him.”

Neku felt a warmth inside of his soul. He smiled. “Thank you, Shibuya.”

“You are most welcome.”

He watched as the child morphed into a cloud of colored butterflies and flew away. One of the butterflies flew back to kiss Neku on the nose and it fluttered behind the others.

Beyond the sea of color was the path of indigo. Neku took two steps and then two more.

“Joshua, wherever you are, I will find you.”

The sound of a distant laugh emboldened Neku and he broke into a run.

* * *

 

**Starter Aside #5 – Heartbreak**

 

The storm was a furious clash of positive and negative energies. Thunder shook the clouds as they burst forth with a deluge of raindrops. Shibuya’s skies were dark and her people were running for cover from what they thought was a simple, rogue shower.

If only they knew about the battle above, they would have scrambled for more than shelter.

Hanekoma was growing tired. The mass of shadow had beaten him back to the roof of the apartment complex and his wings were straining under the weight of his angelic nature. He couldn’t hold on forever, and luring the darkness away only worked for a few minutes at a time.

It was too fast and too powerful.

“Give up, Angel,” the writhing mass shrieked. “Become one with us! It’s inevitable!”

He hissed and pounded one fist to the concrete of the roof. Blood had begun to trickle from several sharp cuts and it dripped down onto the roof from his clenched hand. “Shit,” he spat, and wiped at the blood congealing at the corner of his mouth.

“C’mon, kid, anytime now,” he spoke under his breath, “I believe in ya.”

The thick darkness spread until it blotted out what little daylight there was and Hanekoma closed his eyes as he waited for the final strike.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the deep, white expanse of nothingness, Joshua floated silently. He could feel the presence of another-the Pre-Game Player Kenshi-but he could no longer feel Neku’s warmth. Time meant nothing to Joshua as his music plinked in uneven notes and his soul spread across the empty world in a myriad of colors.

He was static-a very colorful brush stroke of inspiration across the canvas of Shibuya’s melody.

Yet he wasn’t Erased. Shibuya cradled him in her loving arms and held him aloft. He couldn’t open his eyes much-just enough to see color-but he felt loved and cared for as she rearranged his notes.

“Joshua,” the sweet voice of his mother called to him, “hold on. You have made such a mess.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, but his voice was distorted. It sounded like being under water.

The symphony of sound and color fused through his soul and pulled individual pieces back together. There were holes in his melody, gaps in his memory and consciousness, but Shibuya did her best to fill it.

It reminded him of how they would fix broken pottery with gold to make it more beautiful in its destruction. The thought made him smile, and Shibuya laughed along with him.

And then-when he felt most comfortable-the world shifted and he fell to the ground. It didn’t hurt, but it startled Joshua enough to open his eyes. He was naked, and the world around him was in shades of white and pink. Wherever his body touched, a splotch of pink grew from underneath.

“Wow,” he whispered. His fingers began to draw childish pictures of cats and flowers. They came alive and bounced across the field to spread hues of pink and red.

Joshua laughed brightly and began to experiment with his music, changing frequency to adjust the colors in his fingers. He drew a small, orange kitten. It leapt into his arms and nuzzled close before darting away into the white. Joshua pushed up to one knee and clapped his hands together.

A rainbow of color exploded from between his fingers. It danced over the white and changed Joshua’s surroundings to those of a park he had been to as a child. The trees were tall and they swayed in the wind with a gentle rustle. Below Joshua’s bare feet was a soft path of dirt, and beyond his toes was a line of ants scurrying back home with their spoils. Joshua stepped over them and moved to take a seat in a wooden swing hanging from the tallest tree.

“Holy shit!”

Joshua looked up to see Kenshi coming close to him with one hand over his eyes.

“Why are we naked and where the hell are we?”

Pushing off on the ground, Joshua began to swing. “I believe we’re inside of Shibuya’s melody. Though I’m quite concerned with why you are here.”

Kenshi slipped on the wet grass and fell face first onto the ground. He mumbled into the grass something about how he really wanted to hit someone.

“I wonder where Neku is?” Joshua swung once more. “I hope he’s alright.”

“He’s probably back in Shibuya,” Kenshi rubbed his bruised nose, “or he’d be here.”

Joshua kicked off the ground hard and the swing flew up into the air. He felt like a child again and the happiness within made the world around them brighter. Joshua laughed and continued to swing back and forth with his legs hovering above the ground.

“You’re not seriously swinging with no clothes on, are you?”

He smiled at Kenshi. “We could wear clothes. Just imagine them.”

“Imagine clothes?” Kenshi glanced down at his naked body. Within seconds a sprawl of color curled around his almond flesh and dressed him in a yellow sweater and khaki shorts. “Wow. I wonder if I could make food appear. I’m kinda hungry from floating in space.”

Joshua giggled. “Here in the music of our dear Shibuya, we can create anything.”

“Then please,” Kenshi growled, “put a shirt on.”

“Oh, alright. Ruin my fun, will you?”

He closed his eyes and let the wind flutter over his skin and through his hair. A thin shift of pink outlined with thick lace appeared around his body. It rustled in the wind with a gentle tickle to his skin.

“I wish Neku were here,” Joshua sighed.

Kenshi huffed. “Yeah, maybe he’d tell you to put pants on, too.”

A peal of laughter issued from deep within Joshua’s heart.

He heard a soft echo, and at first, he was sure it was his own voice coming back.

“Joshua!”

The wind stilled. The trees quit their fluttering.

Joshua stamped his feet to the dirt, causing a small cloud of dust to form. He stood up from the swing and took a step down onto the path. In the distance, Joshua was sure he heard Neku’s voice.

But if Neku were here, did it mean he had lost?

“Joshua! Where are you?”

At the very edge of the horizon, where the green rolled into white, a blob of color appeared and began closing the distance between.

“Neku,” Joshua breathed. His heart skipped a beat and his feet were far ahead of his brain as they pounded on the ground toward the indistinct shape of his Conductor. “Neku!”

The streaks of color became a swath of black and purple with a fluff of orange. Joshua ran faster, his feet slipping over the grassy path as he grew closer to his goal. He stretched his arms out and hit a wall of flesh before wrapping them around the body of his beloved Neku.

“Why are you here?” Joshua clung to him, voice muffled against the ear of Neku’s headphones. “Neku, Neku, why are you here?”

“Joshua,” Neku whispered. His arms pressed tight around Joshua’s waist. “I don’t know. I shouldn’t be here. I…I was swallowed by the darkness.”

“What?” Joshua shoved Neku away just enough to see his face. “What do you mean?”

“It…kinda…took your form,” Neku explained with a flush across his cheeks. “I was so desperate to have you back that I didn’t realize it wasn’t you until it was too late. I’m sorry, Josh.”

Though he couldn’t feel his Composer powers, and Neku was quite a bit taller and thicker than Joshua was, he reached out anyway to slap Neku across the face. “You fool! If you’re here, inside of Shibuya, she is unprotected! I don’t matter. Why, Neku?”

Neku rubbed at his cheek. “I deserved that. I know I did.”

“Yes, you did.” Joshua gave him a stern look. “Is she safe?”

“Hanekoma was there…I think he was going to fight it.”

“Sanae is an impressive fighter but he has as much chance of winning against it as a child does.”

“I’m sorry, Josh. I fucked up again,” he said with full force. “I’m an idiot.”

“At least you admit it.” Joshua leaned up on his toes to kiss Neku’s forehead. “We have to come up with a plan to return to Shibuya.”

Kenshi threw a rock across the grassy hill. “Yeah, I think I’ll stay here.”

“Oh, hey, Kenshi. I didn’t see you there.” Neku peeked around Joshua’s shoulder. “Nice to see you made it this far.”

“For what purpose?” Kenshi sighed and lay back on the grass. “If we’re inside of Shibuya’s melody or whatever, how are we supposed to get out? Draw a door or something?”

Neku tensed.

Joshua rubbed at his chin. “What an interesting idea…”

“What, you two didn’t think of it? Shit,” Kenshi laughed, “our city is screwed with you two ruling over it.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Neku grumbled, though there was no barb behind it. “I was kinda busy trying to not die and run a city I didn’t have any right to run.”

“Well,” he sat up, “while you were having fun, I was a blob of color and Joshua hummed the same damn song for God knows how long. If I have to hear the itsy bitsy spider one more time I’m going to find a way to Erase myself.”

Joshua’s cheeks flooded with color. “Oh, I did?”

“Heh,” Neku tried to hide his laugh behind a hand. “Wow. Itsy Bitsy Spider? You hate spiders.”

“Hence the reason I was singing. Mother told me to become more familiar with what I am afraid of to get over my phobia. It didn’t help, but the song remains.”

Kenshi came to stand next to them. “So, are we gonna draw a door or what?”

They all looked toward the white sky at the edge of the park.

“I suppose I should since I am the Composer,” Joshua said. He reached out but Neku wrapped a hand around his wrist.

“No, right now, I’m the Composer. I should do it.”

Joshua let his arm drop. “Alright.”

Stepping forward, Neku swept his hand through the air and a swirl of brown and gold formed a tall, wooden door with a large handle. A little window in the top showed nothing but darkness beyond, and Neku reached forward.

“No, not you,” Kenshi said. He moved in front of them and touched the handle. “If something goes wrong I want you two to be safe.”

Joshua nodded. He gently pressed Neku back a few paces.

The door opened. A silver pathway wound from the door to the Room of Reckoning.

Kenshi stepped through the doorway with his eyes clenched shut.

Nothing happened.

“I think we’re good,” he said. “I don’t-“

He suddenly pitched off to the side. Joshua rushed into the door and Neku followed.

The stupid kid was laughing his ass off. “Oh, I got you.”

“I’m going to get you,” Neku growled and launched at Kenshi with his fist raised.

Joshua tugged Neku back by his shirt. “Now, now, let’s not fight. We might need Kenshi to be more cannon fodder for us.”

“I’m so glad I’m helpful,” Kenshi huffed. He stood up and adjusted his clothes. “So now what?”

“Now, Neku stays here.”

“Fuck that,” Neku hissed. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“But you are Composer now, aren’t you?” Joshua tilted his head. “Be serious, Neku.”

“I am being serious. I don’t want to be Composer and I don’t want to live in a Shibuya where you aren’t with me. So shut up and follow me.”

Joshua felt warm. He smiled. “Alright, dear. But I do have a request.”

“Yeah?” Neku stood with his hands in his pockets and a sour look on his face.

“Merge with me. You remember Megumi doing it in your Game, right? If we merge together we might have enough power to encapsulate the darkness.” Joshua pressed his body close to Neku. “It doesn’t take much. Just a slight change in frequency.”

Kenshi had taken to staring off into the distance far away from either of them.

“Well, Neku?” Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku’s shoulders and threaded his fingers together behind Neku’s head. “Will you?”

The once Conductor closed his eyes. He slid his arms around Joshua and pressed their foreheads together with a whisper of, “Yes.”

It had been months since Joshua last merged with another.

He’d forgotten how wonderful it felt.

* * *

 

**Starter Aside #6 – Home**

 

_“Huh. Well, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”_

“Yeah, no kidding, jackass.”

Neku was a pile of uselessness. He heard Joshua in his mind, giggling at the form he had naturally shifted into. It made a little sense for Neku to be a dragon since Megumi had been one, but this wasn’t anything like the grand creature the previous Conductor had been.

No, Neku was what Joshua referred to as a whelp. A tiny, baby dragon with fat limbs and a tail longer than the rest of his body. Instead of large dragon wings, Neku had tall butterfly wings lined in silver and white. They sparkled and shed light whenever they moved.

_“Those are mine,”_ Joshua said. _“They should be enough to give us flight.”_

“Flight isn’t the problem,” Neku argued. He could barely walk without tripping over his graffiti tail or his tiny graffiti feet. At least he could breathe ice, but even that wasn’t much but a gentle snow. “This ain’t gonna work.”

Kenshi-who had been standing back to watch-stepped closer to run a hand across Neku’s back. “Hey, I know I’m not much help, but if I let you Erase me-“

“Absolutely not,” Neku barked. “I’m not giving up on you now.”

“It wouldn’t be giving up. Neku, I don’t have a future. My body is long decayed, my sister is part of that darkness, and the only thing waiting for me is reincarnation. Please,” he trembled, “let me help.”

_“Neku, he could give us a small advantage.”_

Neku hissed. He stomped his foot and a small earthquake shook the floor. “I don’t want to lose anyone else because of my stupid decisions.”

“Neku, it wasn’t your fault. The darkness has been building for decades. It would’ve come out eventually and then what? What if whoever was in charge couldn’t handle it like you could?” Kenshi’s hands and arms waved as he spoke with a dramatic flourish. “Please. You don’t have the time to argue.”

He could feel Joshua stirring within. Neku closed his eyes and tried to think of an alternate solution to their problem but he couldn’t come up with one. They’d already lost Atsume in the battle against Minoru. Shibuya had lost hundreds to the rifts and the shadowy mass. The world was on Neku’s shoulders and he shuttered under the weight of his responsibility.

_“Let him help.”_

Neku didn’t want to. He didn’t want to lose someone else. But if they lost the battle the entire city of Shibuya-no, the entire UG and even the RG would be affected.

He didn’t want to. But he had no choice.

“Okay,” Neku finally relented. He butted his head into Kenshi’s chest.

The boy smiled and embraced Neku as his physical form began to deteriorate. “Hey, Neku?”

“Yeah?” Neku lifted his eyes to Kenshi.

Kenshi had tears on his face. “Promise me, you’ll put me to good use?”

“Of course,” Neku whispered.

His physical form shivered into static and was immediately absorbed into Neku. The energy wasn’t much but it helped Neku to grow to at least a middle tier dragon. He was long and slender, and the wings on his back were more scaled and less fluttery.

Neku gave a long roar and a stream of icy breath issued from his throat. The ice fell into little crystals across the floor of the Room of Reckoning.

_“Feeling better?”_

“Much,” Neku said. He flapped his wings and lifted into the air. It would take a little work to fly, but at least Neku knew how to transport. He shut his eyes tight and rolled into the fracturing music of Shibuya.

Within a sigh he was in the middle of the Scramble Crossing, hovering above the citizens below. A deep rumble of thunder echoed through the air and Neku could see it wasn’t just a storm causing the noise. Across the city, near the apartment complex, was a ball of light and a ball of darkness slamming into each other at breakneck speed.

_“Sanae is in trouble! Hurry, Neku!”_

“I’m on it,” he snarled, and flew toward the battle.

It wasn’t a moment too soon, either, as Hanekoma looked to be at his last. His wings were broken and missing patches of sharp feathers. He was bruised and bleeding, and he no longer had the strength to keep his full angelic form.

Neku could feel Joshua twisting within, his heart racing at the thought of losing a long time friend.

“Don’t worry, Josh,” Neku’s voice rumbled, “we’ve got this.”

_“Yes.”_

“Oi, kiddo.” Hanekoma waved one hand at them. His left was cracked, and a bone stuck out from the folded sleeve of his shirt. “Good thing ya got ‘ere when ya did.”

Neku exhaled through his nostrils and a frosty blast of air issued forth. He grinned, and moved to stand between the angel and the mass of shadow. It was also looking significantly worse for wear.

“What’s this?” The writhing mass of eyes and tortured souls laughed. “A baby Conductor and a jilted Composer think they can take me on? Pathetic.”

_“That is my line,”_ Joshua huffed. _“Neku, come on.”_

Neku crouched down and growled, the sound reverberating through his entire body. He said nothing to the darkness. Instead, he opened his mouth and shot forth an array of glittering crystal shards of ice. They cut through the darkness and left gaping holes where they fell.

Unfortunately the darkness soon repaired. It laughed again and moved toward them frantically.

He didn’t have time to move. Neku wasn’t used to the Noise form and he struggled to get out of the way to avoid an attack.

Before the shadow hit, a blur of light fell between it and Neku.

“Mr. H!”

Hanekoma gave a shrill shout and fell to the roof. He was completely and utterly spent.

“Damn you,” Neku snarled and swiped at the darkness with his feet. He could feel Joshua’s power shooting through the spikes of graffiti and where they touched, the shadow faded.

It continued to regrow. If it kept it up, Neku would exhaust himself.

_“There has to be another way.”_

“There isn’t,” Neku spoke under his heavy breath. “We can’t-“

_“We can’t give up. Neku, we need to slow it down.”_

Neku didn’t know how. For every attack he sent, the shadow repaired and sent two more. The storm around them crashed and rumbled, and the rain drenched Neku and the crumpled form of Hanekoma.

“You will give in,” the shadow snarled. “You will be a part of our chaos.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but another voice came from his rounded face.

It wasn’t Joshua. It was Kenshi.

“Mitsuki! Mitsuki, if you’re in there, we need you!”

The shadow flinched.

_“Keep it up, Kenshi! She can hear you!”_

“Mitsuki, I’m sorry I left you! I’m sorry you’re in pain. Please,” he cried, “please let me help!”

A pause. The shadow trembled and a gentle, young face managed to squirm free. “Kenshi? Kenshi, it hurts in here.”

Neku smiled, but it wasn’t his action, it was Kenshi’s. “Mitsuki, can you help us?”

“Kenshi!” The face was quickly absorbed back into the dark mass. An arm shot out but it soon slid back into shadow.

“Shit,” Neku cursed. He couldn’t feel the consciousness of either Kenshi or Mitsuki. It was as if they’d given their all to see each other one more time. Neku shuttered and let loose a snarl of frustration loud enough to shake the heavens.

He flew at the darkness and continued to swipe, bite, and send ice toward it. They were evenly matched and Neku soon tired. His form shivered and almost gave out as he crashed to the roof below.

“I told you,” the shadow came to stand before him, “you have no chance.”

Neku glared up at the creature. He could see hundreds of eyes rolling around. “I might not have a chance, but you do. All of you. You have to let go of your anger and sadness. You have to let us help you.”

An off-key melody began to sing. “We hurt, we’re afraid, please help us.”

“I can’t help you,” Neku rose shakily to his feet, “only you can help. I can’t take the pain away. You have to rise-“

The shadow lunged at him. It knocked him across the roof, rolling over and over in agony until he slammed into the side of the stairwell.

He couldn’t move. His body was giving out and he could barely keep alert.

“Don’t think you can twist them away from me, Neku Sakuraba!”

The world began to fade from sight. Neku fought to keep his eyes open. “I had to try. I had to try for my friends and for Shibuya. I had to try for your future.”

“I have no future,” it hissed and fell upon Neku. “I’m going to devour you first, and then I’ll take every last person you care for. And the whole time, you’ll have a front row seat.”

Neku closed his eyes. He ignored Joshua’s voice, begging him to get up.

A sudden ray of light forced his eyes open. He saw a beam of color growing from inside the creature’s middle. There were blues and greens forming in the darkness. A streak of red and a ball of sunlight yellow crawled over it’s skin like veins. An entire rainbow of color fought for dominance and the shadow shrieked and wailed in terror and pain.

“No, no, this isn’t supposed to happen! Stop fighting! You’ll never get a chance at a future!”

The voices began to call out in low murmurs. It turned into a symphony and the trapped souls began to sing in a chorus of peace. They cried out for freedom from their suffering in hundreds of voices and a spattering of different languages.

Neku took the opportunity to rise. He took a deep breath and held it.

Light and color wove through the sky, abandoning their hate and anger. The shadow fought to hold onto what it could, but even the sweet face of Kenshi’s sister floated up into the clouds.

A shiver of warmth vibrated through Neku’s body and Kenshi slid away to join his sister.

They were both smiling.

_“Now, Neku! Finish this!”_

“Hell, yeah,” Neku exhaled, sending a shower of ice and snow toward what was left.

The creature moaned and tore into a thousand different strings. It couldn’t keep its form without the souls of the damned, and the ice encapsulated a tiny core of blood red.

As soon as the darkness fled and was swallowed up by light, the orb of energy fell to the roof and bounced along the ground until it hit the wall. A thick layer of ice wrapped around it.

Neku grinned in triumph, but it was short lived.

Without Kenshi’s energy and with all Neku had given in the fight, his Noise form gave out and he fell to the roof with a crunch.

“Ugh,” he groaned, and sat up to rub his head. “That hurt like fucking hell.”

Joshua was similarly bruised and bumped, but he didn’t stop to complain. He moved toward the twisted form of Hanekoma. His pale arms slid beneath Hanekoma’s back and helped the angel to lean against the short wall of the roof.

“Shit, kid,” Hanekoma grunted. “I need a vacation.”

“You’re always on vacation,” Joshua said. He touched the barista’s arm and attempted to repair the damage with a confused look as to why it didn’t work.

“Oh, right,” Neku snapped his fingers, “I have your share of power.”

Joshua sighed. “I suppose I’ll be demoted to Harrier, then.”

“Yeah, no. I’m not happy being a Composer. You can have the damn  job back.” Neku fell onto his back and let the raindrops soak his skin. “I’m taking a vacation, too. Somewhere tropical.”

“I’ll wear a bikini for you,” Joshua teased. He crawled over to Neku and gave him a soft kiss.

As soon as their lips met, a burning sensation ripped through Neku’s core and he screamed into Joshua’s mouth.

Joshua had also cried out, but the pain didn’t seem to affect him near as much. He blinked and rubbed at his chest. “Oh. Oh, thank goodness. Shibuya hasn’t turned from me.”

“She likes you better,” Neku grumbled. He scratched at his chest. “Damn. Warn me next time.”

“I would have, had I known. Now, to clean this place up.”

Neku gave a mock salute to Joshua. “Knock yourself out. I’m taking a nap for fourteen hours and then I’m going to eat an entire restaurant’s worth of ramen.”

“Sounds good,” Hanekoma said gruffly. He was beginning to repair. “But I’m not paying.”

“Oh, hell no,” Neku argued. “I am not footing the bill this time.”

Joshua ran a hand over Neku’s stomach.

A tingling sensation rushed through Neku’s skin and he felt a million times better, though he was still exhausted and hungry beyond measure.

“Well, I think we all earned a break,” Joshua exhaled. He ran a hand through his hair. “A break, a long bath, a lot of sex, and maybe some food.”

“Count me out on the sex,” Neku said. He was still comfortably laying on the roof despite the pebbles on the rooftop digging into his back. “But a bath sounds good.”

“Great! I’m sure the Higher Plane would love to put this place back together. I believe they owe us for taking care of a decades long problem. And while they’re here fixing things, I will take you two with me to a spa. Anywhere in the world, all expenses paid. Including the food.”

Neku sat up. “Seriously? Hell yeah.”

“Heh,” Hanekoma had lit up a cigarette and was puffing on it heavily, “I’d love ta go, Boss-“

“You are going,” Joshua warned. “I’m not letting you use the café excuse again.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever ya say.”

Joshua collapsed back onto the roof and stretched his arms wide. “But for now. I’m going to take a long nap. Goodnight.”

The moment was light as the rain clouds parted and the sun streamed down onto them. A double rainbow danced through the sky.

Laying next to Joshua, Neku took in the sight and the sound of a normal day in Shibuya.

Well, as normal as Shibuya could be, at least.

* * *

 

**Starter Aside #7 – Too Little Too Late**

 

Neku stared down at a plate of odd foods.

“What is this, exactly?”

“Just try it, you’ll like it,” Joshua said, snapping a napkin out to place in his lap.

They had decided it would have been too much strain on Shibuya to leave. Instead of going to a spa or having a vacation, Joshua had made a list of places inside the city limits to enjoy. Currently, he had dragged Neku to a fancy restaurant at the top of a luxury hotel. It had good reviews and a long waiting list, but for some reason Joshua had a standing reservation.

Neku prodded the slab of steak on his plate with a silver fork. It had been cooked to medium well, just as he liked it, and was sitting on a bed of romaine lettuce. The steak smelled delicious, but Neku wasn’t so sure about the seafood on the side and the pasta next to it.

“I can’t eat all of this.”

Joshua shook his head. “Neku, dear, you can eat as much as you like. Especially since you are still gaining your strength back. And if you don’t eat it, I’ll have it packaged up for you.”

“Yeah, but that’s a little insulting, isn’t it?”

“They don’t expect you to eat it all in one sitting.” Joshua twirled a bit of pasta on his fork before spearing a sliver of peppered chicken. “Would you like to try mine?”

Neku frowned. “I don’t think-“

The bite was in his mouth. Joshua drew the fork away and waited expectantly.

It wasn’t bad. Neku didn’t particularly like the spices used, but the chicken melted in his mouth and the pasta was firm yet tender. He chewed thoroughly and swallowed. “Huh.”

“Not bad, is it?” Joshua smiled and took a drink from a glass of sparkling wine. “I’ve always enjoyed eating here, but it’s much better to have a little company.”

Neku poked his steak again. He cut a small piece off and slid it between his lips. “You never came with Megumi or Mr. H?”

“Neku, chew your food first. This is a high class restaurant, not Sunshine Burgers.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. Regardless, Neku sat up straight and kept his elbows off the table. “What’s on the agenda after this?”

“I thought we could take a walk through the city.” Joshua took another sip of wine. “After, we could go to a movie and perhaps desert at one of the all night bakeries?”

“You’re going to make me fat.” Neku stuffed another bite into his mouth and swallowed hard when Joshua gave him a look between abject horror and embarrassment.

“You eat like a cow,” Joshua sighed. He leaned on one hand. “What am I going to do with you?”

Neku laughed. The food was delicious and it sat warm in his belly. He could feel his music singing in response and the exhaustion he’d suffered was slowly winding away. “I guess a movie would be nice. But, none of that romantic fluffy crap.”

“Neku, don’t curse,” Joshua warned. He smiled and nodded at a passing waiter. It appeared Joshua knew the man from the look they shared over Neku’s manners. “We aren’t going to see any action flicks, either.”

“Okay, that narrows it down a lot.” Neku set his fork down and lifted a glass of red wine to his lips. “This smells good.”

“It’s better when it’s in your mouth,” Joshua said, and returned to politely eating.

Neku continued eating as well, and the conversation faded into the sound of clinks and taps. The food was heavenly even to the last bite, and Neku exhaled in pleasure once the plate was cleaned. He was surprised he’d been able to eat the whole thing, but Joshua-slight as he was-had cleared his plate, too.

The Composer glanced up to smile and Neku, but the happiness fell from his face. He looked directly behind Neku with an expression of loss and worry. “Oh, no.”

“What?” Neku turned to see what Joshua was looking at but didn’t see anything dangerous. “Is it Noise or something?”

“Worse,” Joshua set his napkin on the table, “it’s my father. I thought he had moved to Germany.”

Neku scanned the crowd. He didn’t see anyone who looked like Joshua, but there were a few older men scattered throughout the restaurant.

“Stop staring,” Joshua hissed, and kicked Neku in the shin. “It’s the man with the streak of grey.”

“Oh,” was all Neku could say on the subject.

“I shouldn’t worry. He can’t remember me.”

“Is that bad?” Neku set his napkin down on the table and took another drink. “I mean, seeing you won’t jog his mind or anything?”

Joshua gave him an empty look. “Did it jog you?”

Neku pursed his lips. “Yeah, no.”

“We should go regardless,” Joshua said, and waved his hand to a waiter for the check. “Neku, stop looking behind you, it’s embarrassing.”

He couldn’t help it. Neku didn’t see a bit of Joshua in the man. “Are you sure you’re legitimate?”

Joshua’s cheeks burned with red. “Of course I am. My mother-bless her soul-would never cheat on my father. Besides, she was American. I’m sure somewhere in her lineage there was a blonde.”

“With lavender eyes?”

“Shut up.”

The waiter dropped the bill on the table and Joshua passed him a gold credit card. It didn’t take long for the waiter to bring back the ticket. Within the span of a few minutes, Neku and Joshua were both outside of the entrance waiting for the elevator.

Joshua stepped on the moment it arrived. Neku followed, but he heard footsteps behind them.

Standing in the doorway of the elevator to prevent it’s closing was the man with the streak of grey. He stared at Joshua, narrowed his eyes, and looked at Neku before staring once more at Joshua.

“Young man, do I know you?”

“I am not a young man, thank you,” he said curtly, “and I do not associate with physicians who leave their families behind to suffer.”

Neku kicked Joshua in the leg.

The man frowned. “If you know that much, you must be familiar to me.”

“Hardly,” Joshua snorted. He turned away. “Now be off with you. I have a life, and a family I intend to take care of with more than money.”

Stepping back, the man continued to glare at Joshua in confusion.

The doors closed and Neku breathed a sigh of relief before growling at Joshua. “The fuck was that? Do you want him to remember you, or are you an asshole to everyone?”

Joshua’s eyes were closed. He appeared worn and weary. “Neku, please. Not now, not ever.”

“Hey, I was just-“

“I hate him.”

The statement was so soft Neku wasn’t sure he heard it.

“Josh?”

His eyes were downcast. “I don’t want to talk about it, Neku.”

Neku nodded. He reached out for Joshua’s hand to thread their fingers together. “I…I love you.”

“I know,” Joshua whispered.

It was quiet until they reached the lobby. Neku continued to hold Joshua’s hand as they stepped out onto the busy streets. He turned to give a bashful kiss to Joshua’s cheek.

Joshua giggled, back to his old self. “My, Neku. You sure are being affectionate.”

“Not really,” he stumbled over his words. “Ah, you look nice tonight.”

The Composer gave his outfit a once over. It was a comfortable yet stylish blouse over a knee-length skirt with a fluff of lace underneath. He swished back and forth to let the skirt rustle against his light pink tights. As he moved, his shoes caught the light and the polished leather shimmered.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Neku laughed nervously. He had been dressed in a light grey suit on demand of Joshua. “Thanks, I guess. I mean, I have no fashion sense whatsoever and-“

He was silenced with a kiss. It was brief and sweet, and Joshua smiled when it was over.

“Hey, you’re going to smudge your lipstick,” Neku said, and reached out to run a finger over Joshua’s pouted lip. “Wow, this doesn’t come off.”

“Smudge proof makeup is one of the best inventions in the world.”

Neku grinned. He squeezed Joshua’s hand and guided him along the sidewalk toward a little theatre the Composer liked to frequent. There were no movies at the theatre, but there were many amateurish plays.

A thought came to Neku and he paused. “Why did he call you young man? You don’t look like one.”

Joshua tilted his head. “I don’t know. Perhaps it was my voice.”

“You weren’t talking before he said it.”

“Oh? He could have heard me in the restaurant.”

Neku frowned. “I’m extremely antsy, Josh. After what we just went through-“

“I know, I know. You suspect everything will be a problem.” Joshua began walking. “C’mon, Neku, let’s have fun tonight and forget about any trouble we’ve had.”

“Yeah, okay,” Neku said, but inside his heart and stomach were doing the salsa. 


End file.
